Sweet Candy Promise
by mewpurin-chan
Summary: Two years passed since the aliens left. Purin is still waiting for Taruto. But will he come back? And what will happen when an old rival will show up again? Find it out! my first fanfic. Enjoy, ne! Other couples, new mews and enemies included!
1. There's no way he forgot, na no da!

_Disclaimer__: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!_

_This is going to be my first story, so don't expect too much from me! I'm from Germany but I want to try writing in English because all ideas pop up in my mind in that language and it's difficult to translate it before writing it down. Am I strange? After all, that makes it possible that my grammar or word using might be strange; please forgive me for that, ne!_

_I'd be happy if you would review, ne!_

_Ages:_

_Purin: 13_

_Taruto: 13_

_Ichigo, Minto, Retasu (Lettuce): 16_

_Zakuro: 19_

_Kisshu: 17_

_Pai: 20_

_Ryou: 19_

"…" _speaking, _

'…' _thinking_

_Onee-chan – big sister_

_But let's start, ne!_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Sweet Candy Promise**

Chapter 1: There's no way he forgot, na no da!

2 years had passed since the aliens who attacked Earth left. Many things changed since that day. Ichigo decided to follow Aoyama-kun to England because she just couldn't live anymore without him. She already left half a year after End of Mew Project, but she often wrote SMS so the other Mews knew how she was doing.

Zakuro wasn't around anymore too; she worked as a professional model in America. The first time after she left Minto was very lonely, but she was a strong girl and being the little bit of a snob that she was she never let the others know when was sad.

Retasu was now Ryous girlfriend. She was still very shy and timid and apologized all the time, but slowly (thanks to Ryou) she was gaining more and more self-confidence.

The three Mews that were left in Tokyo still worked at Café Mew Mew.

Purin grew a bit, but instead of that not much changed in her life: Heicha was now in school too, so she didn't have to walk her everyday to the daycare and back anymore. That was also very good because school wasn't getting easier and she also had to do most of the housework so she didn't have a lot of free time.

But there was something that helped her still being able to smile even though the fact she had a terribly hard life…

"I'm home, everyone!" yelled the monkey mew when she entered the house. Just a few seconds later her five little siblings came down the stairs to welcome her sister home.

"How'd your day been, na no da?" Heicha asked while the two girls started preparing dinner.

"Oh, quite normal, na no da" Purin said. "How was your test, Honcha, na no da?"

The boy didn't answer and just started to mutter something. That spoke more than thousand words. Purin sighed. He was the worst pupil of her younger siblings. But fast her natural smile came back on her face.

"You know what to do Honcha, na no da? We just train it the weekend, okay, na no da?"

The boy smiled. He was glad his sister was never mad with him. Well, she never seemed to be mad with anybody, after all. 'I've got the best onee-chan in the world' he thought while happily putting the salad on the table.

A few minutes later a six voiced "Itadakimasu" followed by a two voiced "na no da" flew through the house.

After the meal and washing the dishes Purin went up in her room doing her homework. She heard the kids playing outside her room and wished that she'd join. A sigh came out her mouth. Childhood innocence was a great thing, but she felt that time was slowly ending for her.

She checked her watch: Already 8:12 pm! She stood up from her just finishd work, opened the door of her room and yelled outside so everybody inside the house felt the ground vibrating: "BEDTIME, NA NO DA!!" Five voices answered her "YES" showing her they noticed it (besides – it was impossible not to notice, though).

Purin closed the door again. Luckily she didn't have to help her siblings anymore with getting dressed or brushing their teeth.

For Purin began now the most important part of her day. She walked over to her cupboard and opened the huge candy box standing there.

'Hmmmm… which one will I choose today, na no da?' She looked inside the box and decided for a bonbon covered with orange and blue striped paper. 'That's good, na no da!'

Happily she walked over to the window, the candy still covered with her hand. A nice wind blew outside, making her hair flow when she held her head outside. 'That feels good, na no da…'

Then she looked up at the sky. The sun just vanished behind the horizon, what meant that soon… It couldn't take long…

"Ah!" Purin happily noticed the first stars. She waited a little while, watching more and more stars popping up at the sky. About half an hour later, when she thought that all were now shown, she opened her hand that covered the bonbon.

"Taru-Taru, you see, Purin didn't forget about you, and she never forgot that you wanted more candy from her, na no da! Can you see it? Oh, you don't know how much I wish that you would come back to me, na no da!"

Her eyes slowly began to fill with tears. "You didn't forget about me right, na no da? Perhaps you're also thinking of me right now… Do you know how much I miss you, na no da? But Purin isn't sad because she knows that Taru-Taru will come back to her, na no da…"

Even though she didn't like to cry she couldn't stop a few tears running down her face, dripping on her hands. "You see this candy? I'll put it here, so you can easily get it… oh please, hurry and come back to me, Taru-Taru, na no da…"

She couldn't speak any further. Instead of that she took the candy and placed it on the windowsill.

"Just for you, na no da…" She closed the window again and whipped away the tears from her face. After that she went to her bed and lay down. It'd been a long day for her.

She opened her eyes again, looking at the candy outside the window. Every single day since Taruto left she had put a candy there so he knew that she waited for him to come back. Every day, but he never came. Every morning when she woke up the candy was still there, untouched, so she had to eat it herself. She liked candy, but she was never able to enjoy this morning bonbon, because it meant that Taru-Taru didn't come back yet.

Every morning, but tomorrow not, then he would have come back for sure.

A cynical voice that first showed itself about a year ago - and became louder every day - said in her head 'He isn't coming back. Accept it already. He forgot about you and your promise and he'll never come back…'

"No! Stop!" Purin realized that she had spoken the last words out loud and that she said now in her bed instead of lying.

She let herself fall in her pillows again, closing her eyes while looking at the candy and the flashing stars above it. Before falling asleep a last sentence escaped her mouth: "There's no way he forgot, na no da!"


	2. I know

_At first i wanted to say thx to my first reviewer, __**kpizkool**__!! Thanks, ne!_

_But I don't wanna talk to much, let's start the next chapter, ne!_

_Oh, I forgot something in the last chapter: Itadakimasu is used in Japanese at the beginning of a meal, ne._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Sweet Candy Promise**

Chapter 2: I know

Purin slept well and deep in the night and not even one of those nightmares of something terrible happening to Taruto disturbed her sleep. The loud noise of her alarm woke the girl. "Oh shut up, you…" Before she could end her sentence, her eyes realized the window.

And there was nothing.

Wrong. There was a something. A CANDY-PAPER!!

As fast as her feet could manage it, Purin was at the window, opened it and took the orange-blue candy paper lying there. Her heart started to beat faster. Softly she grabbed it. "That means… Taru-Taru… It means he's back, right, na no da?" For the moment she needed to realize, the time seemed to stand still. And then…

"YAAAAAAY, NA NO DA!!" It just broke out of her and she couldn't stop it. Tears of happiness started dripping down her cheeks, dripping on the paper and her pajama. A cold morning wind entered her room through the wide open window. Nothing of those things mattered to the girl standing there. He was back, even though she didn't know yet where, how and why, but that all wasn't important. He was back.

Purin was interrupted by her siblings opening the door. "Onee-chan, are you okay, na no da?" she was asked by a sleepy-looking Heicha. Behind her stood her brothers. All five had a worried look on their face. Purin had to smile at that view. "No, Purin's alright, na no da. She's just happy, na no da!" "And why are you so happy in the early morning?" Purin thought about it for a moment. Perhaps it was too early to tell her siblings the truth about Taruto. It would be easier to explain with him being here himself. "I just had a great dream." Luckily they didn't ask why she was then standing at the open window kissing a candy-paper. But her siblings felt that something was going on they couldn't find out more about yet. The time would come, and until then they'd wait.

Time seemed to run for Purin that day. When Retasu and Minto asked her while her work at the café why she was so happy she just answered the same thing then her siblings. They also couldn't really believe her story, but they just accepted that it was something personal Purin didn't want to talk about. After all, they were just happy that the girl finally seemed a bit happier than the last time.

Even homework seemed easier then usual. Finally her siblings were siblings went sleeping. Purin was now alone in her room and prepared herself for a long night. She put a candy drop at the windowsill (pink with yellow stars that time), but she skipped her talk with Taruto. It was useless when he was here. But she also didn't have to cry. After that she sat down on the chair of her desk, her face looking towards the window. She had a pillow laying on her legs and her feet in warm, fluffy tiger-striped shoes. 'I have no idea why he didn't show himself to me last night, but perhaps he just wanted to surprise me, na no da. But this time I'll just wait for him, na no da!'

Even through her eyes wanted to quit working several times, she somehow managed to stay awake the entire night. When her watch showed that it was already after 2:30 she began to become nervous. What if he didn't come tonight? But then she heard a sound outside the window. Her heart started to beat like crazy. She was prepared. Prepared for everything.

But not for that. She froze while she watched what happened outside the window. The hat of a little girl appeared. She crapped the candy while saying loud enough that Purin could hear her: "Hmm… Again today… I wonder if every night's a candy lying here. I just take it. I mean, who is so silly and puts a candy in the night on the windowsill on the first floor? Well, I mustn't worry. It sure tastes good." With those words she took the bonbon out of the paper and ate it. After that she left, leaving the paper at the windowsill.

She couldn't see the orange-blue paper falling down on the floor inside the house after the girl inside there let go of it.

Purin's heart felt like it would burst every moment. The pillow fell down, followed by Purin herself. For a moment she tried to be strong, but she couldn't. She laid at the ground, while endlessly tears dripped out of her eyes, making her wet all over. Her heart felt like dying. Purin couldn't stand it. It was too much. The pain seemed to be killing her. Tears… tears… it seemed like this were all things existing in the world. There was nothing good. Nothing evil. Nothing. Just that girl and her never ending pain. These tears were eternal. Purin just felt it. Something was over, and that time for sure and forever.

'Didn't I tell you? He forgot and will never come back. Do you finally see it?' The cynical voice laughed in her head. It was a terrible, cold, heartless laughing. Purin supposed that this was the way devils laughed. Her eyes were red and burned from the tears. Her body seemed too heavy to ever stand up again. 'He won't come back… Won't come back…' Like someone pressed the repeat button in her hat, she heard again and again. Pain pierced through her entire body. "Stop" she said very quietly. "Stop that. I know. I KNOW THAT!"


	3. Please wait for me!

_I got another reviewer, __**MewPurin**__! Thanks for reviewing, ne!_

_But I don't wanna talk, ne! Let's go on with the story, ne!_

_Note__: Everything about the training of the aliens and the ages they had I mentioned in that chapter are just ideas from me and NOT FOR REAL!! _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Sweet Candy Promise**

Chapter 3: Please wait for me!

A pillow hit the boy sitting on the couch.

"Ouch!" He turned his head around. His hair was dark green and his ears were pointy like the ones of elbs. (Guess who he is!)

"You midget, what was that for?" yelled Kisshu at the boy who just entered the room. (And? Guessed right?)

Taruto sighed and cached the pillow that was thrown back at him. "At first: How often do I have to tell you that I'm not a midget? I mean, I even grew a lot, so it's total nonsense you're talking there."

Kisshu stared at him with a very bored look on his face. "Yay yay yay. We all know that. So skip that part and tell me what you want, midget."

"I AM NOT A MIDGET!"

"So what, midget?" Kisshu smirked. He loved it to tease the younger alien.

"Oh, you…" Taruto decided that it was pointless. I mean, what point had arguing if you would never come to an end?

"I wanted to ask you to turn the volume of your music down. Even with closed doors it makes my brain burst when I'm inside my room."

"With other words, nothing happens?" The smirk on kisshus face grew bigger. "Besides, wasn't one of the conditions of you being allowed to come with us to earth that you wouldn't disturb our work?"

"YOU'RE NOT WORKINT AT ALL!"

"I am. I test what effect human music has on the ear."

"You just want to enjoy yourself…"

"And I thought you really wanted to go back to earth to see your beloved monkey again. But if it isn't important to you…"

He was disturbed by the now very angry looking pigtailed boy. "That's not why I…" Taruto stopped. It'd be pointless. Everyone knew he only wanted to go there to finally meet Purin again. So he said instead of finishing his sentence: "And don't call her monkey."

"Oh, why not? Don't you like that, Taru-Taru?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Kisshus smirk reached its maximum. But right in the moment he opened his mouth to tease the younger boy even more, the door was slammed open and a really angry looking Pai was seen piercing the two boys with his cold eyes.

"What do you think you two are doing disturbing my important work? Go on and you both will end on an empty moon!"

None of them even thought about replying anything. Pai wasn't that type of person joking around. When he said that he also meant it for real.

"And even though that's a very rare thing, I have to agree with Taruto that time. Your music is too loud, Kisshu."

With that he turned around and closed the door behind him to go on with his studying. About two minutes there was silence. Then Kisshu who looked until now right at the closed door slowly turned around. Now it was Taruto's time to smirk.

"Well, you heard what he said. I'll go back to my room now so I don't disturb you anymore. Bye bye!"

He stuck out his tongue and then prepared to leave. Kisshu wanted to shout at him, but he wasn't _that_ stupid. There were too many empty moons around. He sighed and watched the younger boy 

walking back towards his room. If there was anything good to say about the time he had to stay with those two on one ship then it was that the flight wouldn't take too long.

Back in his room Taruto set down on his bed. His eyes flew outside the window and he watched the stars passing by. He liked it to do nothing and to just let his thoughts flew through his mind like they wanted. A smile appeared on his face when they stopped at the reason for him doing this journey through the universe. Yes, now it wouldn't take too long anymore. He had to wait two years, but now the time had finally come.The time to meet Purin again.

'I mean, of course she's noisy, hyper, lots too energetic and it's nearly impossible to make her cry, but somehow I'm really happy to see her again soon. After all that's why I'm on this ship, right?'

His smile grew even bigger while he remembered the way how he made Pai and Kisshu allow him to join their new mission to earth. He didn't know what this mission was about, but it seemed very important and was totally top-secret, also for Taruto. He tried to imagine the face Purin would make when he would tell her how he got the allowance. For sure she would laugh and smile as cute as she always did. Perhaps she became even cuter in the last two years? Taruto felt how he blushed terribly at these thoughts. What the hell was he thinking there? Another smile appeared on his face. Yes, he really just couldn't wait to see her.

But suddenly a terrible thought came up to his mind: What if Purin had fallen in love with some other guy, if she already had a boyfriend? Even worse, if she would have totally forgotten about him?

'No!' He shook his head. There was no way. No way she would ever forget or betray him. Of course it wouldn't be a real betrayal because they weren't a couple, but he was sure that she was still waiting for him. Because she promised him, right before he and the others left. She promised that she would wait for him, no matter how long, and that she would have candy for him again when he came back. He still remembered the great taste this earth candies had and really looked forward to try them again.

He looked on the watch standing next to his bed. Just about half an hour had passed since he came back from visiting Kisshu. He sighed and decided to think about the things he and Purin already went through together to skip the time until they would arrive at earth. Well, at least until dinner.

Right away a few things came to his mind. Their little fight about the false Mew Aqua, how he rescued her from the hole under the Tokyo Dome – wasn't it there where she gave him the nickname Taru-Taru and called him her friend? He never spoke it out loud, but even though Pai and especially Kisshu were somehow his friends, it was the first time someone acted towards him like that. Back home on his planet he had passed most of his time with his education and didn't meet often kids the same age then him. Because of his training there had never been time for a real friendship. In their group Kisshu fast became his best friend, but that was something else then having someone the same age then you.

But even though he never told anybody, he was sure without Kisshu he wouldn't have been able to stand it all the time, then yes, it'd been pretty hard especially because he was still a small kid when he came there. Besides, he didn't know how old Pai was when he started his training, but Kisshu was eight, he already came there with the age of five. Sadly he was then put in a team with Pai while Kisshu had to take command at first alone on the earth mission. He really looked forward to the day when he and Pai were sent to help him. No one knew about it, but without him around Taruto felt pretty lonely back then. They might just tease each other all the time, but after all a strong friendship bonded them.

But that between Purin and him was somehow different from that. It was a same-age-friendship where you could tell each other everything without having to be afraid the other one would laugh about it.

Besides, sometimes he even thought they were more than just friends. It was a feeling coming from deep inside that grew stronger and stronger every time he thought about it. He didn't know yet what it was, but for sure, it was a pretty strong power leading him when he didn't know what to do.

An example for that was back then when he cached the week Purin after the first fight against Deep Blue. He still remembered the words she said to him after he told her that he understood that Deep Blue was the enemy there and that they were now standing on the same side. Back then she told him 

that she felt 100-times stronger when she knew that he was with her. He felt how he blushed again. Yes, in that moment that feeling had been very strong.

It also lead him when he decided to attack Pai because he didn't want to fight anymore. Even though two years passed since that happened he could still remember this terrible event like it happened yesterday – how Pai's weapon hit him, the huge pain piercing through his entire body, himself saying "Pai" one last time and then falling down while hearing Purin shouting his name in tears… He really thought everything would be over back then, and perhaps it even was over a little while, but then he woke somehow up again.

He wasn't evil with Pai for that. Of course there was sometimes a bad feeling when he looked at the boy with these cold eyes, but after all he also rescued the Mew Mews after realizing that Deep Blue wasn't helping them. And it would be pointless to never forgive him – everybody made mistakes and after all it just showed that Pai also wasn't perfect – what made him being not that scary anymore. That might be a strange logistic, but Taruto felt pretty good with that solution.

"Diner's ready, Taruto!" He heard Kisshus voice calling him from the floor. Still with a smile on his face he stood up. Before leaving the room he went to the window. His fingertips touched the cold material they were made from. With a low voice he said: "Not long, then we're gonna see each other again. Not long anymore… Purin, please, please wait for me!"


	4. Sweet Meet

_I wanted to say thanks to MewPurin for her reviewing a second time here, ne! Thanks, ne!_

_But no time to talk, ne! Let's start, ne!_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Sweet Candy Promise**

Chapter 4: Sweet Meet

A week passed since Purin realized that she'd never see Taruto again.

Since that day her smile vanished. She just wasn't able to smile anymore. No laughing. No smiling. Just pain, tears and her being alone in the world. Neither her siblings nor Minto and Retasu could find a way to help the girl. The nights she passed laying in her bed unable to sleep, crying all the time, the days sleepy and without seeing anything positive, funny or good at all.

Wherever she looked, everywhere she saw just Taruto, heard his voice, daydreamed about him and sometimes she really thought he was there. She stopped living in the here and now, seemed like she didn't realize anything around her anymore and just lived in her own mind-world where she could see him, hear his voice…

"Onee-chan, wake up, please!" She heard a voice and opened her eyes. It had just been a nightmare. But it wasn't really different from the true world. After all she tried to smile for her siblings and was able to sleep at least some nights and she also didn't fantasize about him. Yet. But she kinda felt that she wasn't far away from that state.

"You screamed while you slept so we thought you had a nightmare and woke you up, na no da!" explained Heicha to her sister. Purin smiled.

"Thank you, everyone. It really was a terrible nightmare."

"Then it's okay we woke you up?"

"Of course, na no da!"

With that Purin stood up and prepared herself for the day. She brushed her teeth, dressed and ate the breakfast her siblings made for her before she hurried to school. Even though they woke her she was late. Like often last time. It really had been a week and also the other ones in her class started to worry about the girl. Purin acted like she didn't understand what they meant and just told that she was fine. She didn't have really good and close friends at school so it wasn't a real problem making them believe her story.

In the lunch break Purin left the school building to relax at her favorite bench. It was a secret place where she could be alone when she really wanted to. Since she watched the girl taking the candy she set here every day. She just needed some time for herself after being in the crowded school all day. Earlier she liked places with lots of people but now it kinda annoyed her.

She realized her nose dripping and wanted to take out a handkerchief of her pocket. She put her hand inside and found a candy inside. Right away her eyes started to fill with tears. She stood up and threw the bonbon in the bin standing next to her bench.

Suddenly she felt like someone watched her from beyond. 'That's just your imagination.' She thought to herself.

Shhhh…. A sudden wind came up and left the feeling in the girl someone said something. A very certain someone. "Oh no. Now it already starts to be like in my dream. Please, no! Stop!" Purin ran back to the school building as fast as she could. She had a very bad feeling inside her chest telling her that something wasn't right. 'Of course something's wrong if I already start to fantasize' she thought, trying to stop her scared body from shaking. 'Please, oh please, I don't want to end up like that…'

The rest of the day she was totally unable to follow the lessons and gave up already after a few minutes. After school she hurried to work, having this feeling of her being watched like before again all the time. Totally out of breath she reached the café.

"Oh my god! What happened to you, Purin?" Retasu asked the girl with a very worrying look on her face.

"Did something happen?" asked a not less worried Minto.

Fast Purin came to herself again and smiled at the girls. "Nothing, na no da. Purin's okay, na no da!"

"Really?"

"Yes, don't worry, na no da!"

"If you say so. But if something happens, let us know. We help you as much as we can!"

"Of course, na no da!"

Even though they weren't really satisfied Minto and Retasu stopped asking. Perhaps something personal again? But they really hoped that Purin would tell them if something bad would happen to her.

Purin concentrated on her work so she could get the strange happenings out of her head again. After all there was no need to worry. But perhaps she should really talk about the things that happened. That's also what her mother told her: When something was wrong it was best to entrust yourself to a good friend. "After that your heart will feel better, no matter what problem you have!" That's what she said every time.

"Well, Retasu-nee-chan, Minto-nee-chan, na no da…" Purin said quietly to the other two Mews. Happily they turned around. Finally they got to hear what was teasing Purins heart.

"Yes, Purin?"

"Can I tell you what happened to me?"

"Of course you can! Every time, whenever something's teasing you!"

"But you won't laugh, na no da?"

"We'd never do something like that! We're your friends, remember?" Minto smiled. Sometimes Purin was just too cute.

And so the girl told her two friends about her having the feeling to be followed and how sad she was because she knew now that Taruto would never come back and about her terrible nightmare.

Retasu looked with a carrying look on her face at the younger girl.

"You know what? Just take a break from work for a few days, get a bit more sleep and then this will stop for sure! You're just totally confused right now!"

"For sure, na no da?"

Minto sighed. Purin really cared too much about others.

"Of course. We can handle the café also when we're just two. Right, Retasu?"

"No problem!"

"Okay, then I go now, na no da…" With that Purin left the café, still with a sad look on her face.

"Are you sure that's she's gonna be okay, Minto?"

"I'm not sure. But she's a strong girl and nothing gets her down so fast. She must really like Taruto a lot. Perhaps it's even more than that."

"You mean she really does…?"

"Yes. I think it's oblivious. But we can't do anything right now than just trust that things will happen right."

"That's not much…. I wish that I could do more for Purin."

"But right now we can't, Retasu. Just pray that faith is gonna be good with her. She went through so much."

"Yes. I think you're right. Oh please, let everything be okay with Purin…"

Homework was a real torture for the girl that day. After she had finally finished it she only wanted to go to bed. Right before she closed her eyes and fell asleep she got this feeling again and it even followed her through her dreams, or better, through the terrible nightmares she had every night. The next morning she woke up even more confused than before. Luckily it was the last school day in that week.

The day seemed to be endless. But finally school was over again. Relieved Purin started to walk home.

And then she saw it.

Or better him.

And she screamed.

She stopped thinking, just ran as fast as she could to the café, slammed the door open and ran right into Minto.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?"

"It's just like in my dream! I start to fantasize! I'm getting crazy! Oh Minto-nee-chan I'm so afraid… Retasu-nee-chan too…" she said totally out of control while Retasu walked over too. While she took the shaking girl Minto looked up. And she understood.

"Purin. Come here to me." She said that in a very hard tone.

"But Minto, don't be so harsh to her…"

"Shut up now! And you, come here already!"

Purin started to shake even more. What was up with Minto now? What did she do that the bird Mew was so mad with her?

"Minto-nee-chan, what…?"

"You start already to act like Ichigo, you know that? Only seeing yourself and your self-pity and not even realizing that you hurt the ones you love the most!"

"Minto-nee-chan, what are you talking about? It's not my fault that happens, na no da…" Purin started to cry. She didn't understand anything anymore.

Instead of her Retasu did now too. "Purin, behind you…"

"What?" asked the girl under tears and turned around again. But after she looked over her shoulder she just saw the same terrifying thing than before. She really was fantasizing.

Suddenly her sadness turned into anger and she started to shout at her hallucination: "Vanish already, you stupid piece of mouse shit! What do you think you're doing here disturbing my life!!"

That was too much for Minto. She turned the monkey mew around and grabbed her as strong as she could, making the smaller girl look right into her face.

"What do you think you're doing here? WAKE UP ALREADY!"

And with that she slapped Purin in the face as powerful as she could.

"Oh" was everything Retasu was able to form with her mouth.

Instead of that someone else shouted "What the heck do you think you're doing, you…!"

But Minto already had let go of Purin. She just looked the girl who had her hit cheek covered with a hand.

"You really think you're still dreaming or sleeping or whatever? Woke up now?"

Slowly Purin pulled the hand covering her cheek away and looked at it.

"Not dreaming… But then…"

Behind her Taruto had stretched out his hand to her shoulder. Retasu watched the scene with tears in her eyes and Minto still looked angry.

"…he…back…but….away…for ever… over…no return…" was everything Purin was able to stutter. But slowly her brain started to work again. "then…that means… he's really….back!"

Taruto was just centimeters away from her shoulder when she suddenly turned around and hugged him with all power she had.

"Taru-Taru! You're back! Finally back! Taru-Taru, Taru-Taru, Taru-Taru…" She couldn't speak any further. Instead of that just tears dripped out of her eyes, but that time tears of happiness. Pure happiness while she buried herself in his shirt.

"Of course I am. Didn't I tell you that I'd come back?" Taruto tried to play the strong guy, but he couldn't. He only realized the week, crying girl in his arms and couldn't do anything else than hugging her back. All harsh words died already before reaching his throat. Everything he could do and wanted to do was holding her and comfort as good as he could.

"I'm so sorry Taru-Taru… so sorry, na no da…"

"It's okay. Don't worry. It's okay." He couldn't stop a few tears dripping down his own cheeks in this moment.

Minto looked relieved now. Retasu nodded to her. "Good work" she said quietly to her. "I know" Minto replied trying to cover that she also had tears in her eyes while Retasu was already crying too.

"Taru-Taru… Thank you, na no da…for forgiving me, na no da…"

"It's okay" He smiled. "But could you please let go of me? Or just lover you grip a bit? Very soon my rips are gonna break if you go on like that!"

And after that they all had to laugh. It was a really, really nice feeling to finally be able to laugh again from deep inside the heart, found Purin. She smiled at the boy who held her. Her Taru-Taru… He finally came back to her… Finally…he…came… back. To her. She smiled. "na no da"


	5. Back

_At first I wanted to say thanks to __**MewPurin**__ and __**kpizkool**__ for reviewing again, ne! Hontou arigato, ne! (Japanese for really thanks)_

_And now let's start again, ne!_

_Yukata – thank god _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Sweet Candy Promise**

Chapter 5: Back

After they all calmed down a bit Purin, Taruto, Minto and Retasu were now sitting around one of the round tables of café mew mew. Minto got rid of her tears - even though her eyes were still wet - while Retasu still couldn't stop sometimes a tear dripping down her cheek. She was really very happy for her younger friend. Purin sat next to Taruto and was still clinging to him while still tears were dripping down her face from time to time. But there was also a big smile of pure happiness on her face. Taruto's cheeks were still a little bit red while he smiled at the girl clinging to him. They were sitting there like that for about 10 minutes when Minto decided to break the silence.

"So you came here again to meet Purin again. But how did you come here? By your teleportation?"

Taruto sighed. Humans really didn't know anything.

"Of course not. We can only teleport relatively short distances like the one between a planet and a space ship near the planet."

"And you call that 'short distances'? But besides, so you came with a space ship."

"Yeah"

"So Taru-Taru has an own space ship, na no da? Woooow!"

"Of course it's not mine! It belongs to the fleet of our planet."

Suddenly Purin had an a bit hurt look on her face. "By the way, if you wanted to come back and could take a ship, why didn't you come earlier? I missed you so much and wanted to see you so badly and I even had every time candy for you, every night, na no da!"

She spoke so fast that it was really difficult to understand what she said, but Taruto did.

"Now you're a bit selfish, you now that? When we came back to our planet with the Mew Aqua, there were still a lot of things to be done. I helped to cultivate plants so we got more food faster and also worked with some expert team to multiple the different sorts of plants growing on the planet, made trees grow so we became more oxygen that more animals could live, all sorts of stuff like that! Besides, even after that was finished I wasn't allowed to go back. Luckily they started another mission on earth so I could come here with the others on their ship…"

Minto's voice disturbed his speech.

"WHAAAAAT? The others are back too??"

Taruto had to laugh when he saw her shocked expression.

"If you mean with that Kisshu and Pai, yes, there here too. Did you really think I'd fly a ship alone?"

"Oh, okay. You've got a point. But what mission please?"

"I have no idea." He rapidly went on when he saw the now _really_ shocked faces of the two older mews. Purin seemed like she was just listening with interest. She wasn't that easy to impress.

"Don't worry; they don't want to take over earth or anything like that again. I don't know what their mission is –like I said before – but I suppose something like finding out more about humans because Kisshu listened to some sort of your music all the time and Pai read many human encyclopedias."

"I see…"

Their conversation was interrupted by two other voices seeming to come from above.

"Nice guess, Taruto, but that's not it exactly" said Kisshu, grinning at the people sitting around the table.

"Gathering more data is just one of our terms in being here. The other part is a more political thing…"

Taruto's eyes widened. Why did they suddenly tell him after it seemed to be totally top-secret till now?

"Don't look at us like that. Now that the mission began it doesn't matter anymore when you know because now you can't destroy our work anymore, midget." Kisshu smirked again. He really looked forward to how Taruto would react.

To his surprise (and disappointment) Taruto didn't get wild this time. He just looked at him with a serious look in his eyes and asked "So what is that political thing?"

"We'd like to know too."

Everybody turned around to see who spoke. Ryou and Keiichiro came out the kitchen, piercing the aliens with cold looks (well, at least Ryou did so). But also Keiichiro had a pretty serious look on his face.

While Ryou still just stared Keiichiro decided to go on with speaking. "So what is your mission about? We'd really like to know."

"How rude. Didn't your parents tell you that you have to say 'please' if you want something? Tse!"

"Kisshu, hold yourself back. After all, it's you we came to look for."

Ryou looked at him, surprised now. "Us?"

"Yes. Our presidents asked us to go back to earth so we could have a talk with the leaders of the ones already knowing about us to settle some important and perhaps also helpful political terms."

"I see. Then follow us to the back. There we can talk without being disturbed."

"Ryou. Are you sure that it's okay?"

"Yes." After speaking that out loud the blond boy said to Keiichiro as loud that just the ponytailed man could hear: "Besides, if they make trouble, we still have our security system. Understood?"

Keiichiro didn't feel really good with that solution. He hoped that that wouldn't be necessary. But he knew what Ryou meant.

"Okay. I understand. We do it like that" And with that he said (now in normal tone again): "Okay, then follow us please."

"I understand. Let's go, Kisshu." With that the two older aliens turned to Ryou and Keiichiro to follow them. Taruto held them back: "Hey! And what about me?"

Pai sighed. That midget was really too silly. "Didn't we tell you that you were just allowed to come with us? That doesn't mean that you are now that you know about it allowed to participate in it."

With that they turned around and left the room.

"Wow" was everything Minto was able to say. She couldn't believe what her eyes and ears told her brain the last minutes. The aliens were all back and were now talking about political things with Shirogane and Akasaka? What the hell was going on here? And, even more important, what would it mean for everyone?

She turned her hat and faced Taruto.

"I don't know anything about it, I swear!" said the boy before Minto could even open her mouth.

"Really? To tell the truth, I can't really believe that. After all, you were a team all the time back then."

Taruto sighed. Was that blue haired snob really _that_ stupid?

"Things can change. Did you ever hear about such a thing?" He was totally nerved.

"But…"

Before Minto could speak any further, Purin interrupted her. "If Taru-Taru says he doesn't know anything then he also doesn't know anything, na no da! He has no reason to lie, na no da!"

"Well, I guess it's right." Suddenly Minto had a sad look on her face.

"By the way, Purin…"

"Yes?"

"About earlier…"

"What is it, na no da?"

"Your face… does it still hurt?"

Purin smiled. She understood.

"No, Purin's alright, na no da!"

Minto smiled a bit. But there was still something more to say.

"I'm really sorry… I just didn't know what to do… I just reminded me on how Ichigo acted back then when we fought Deep Blue and I guess I just went overboard a bit…"

"A BIT?" Taruto seemed really angry now.

"Taru-Taru, it's okay! Purin's fine, and Minto-nee-chan did it after all just because she was worried about Purin, so it's alright, na no da!" She smiled really happily. She was really relieved Minto wasn't angry with her anymore.

Minto was also totally relieved. "Purin… thanks."

"It's okay, na no da! That's what we're friends for, na no da! And besides, perhaps Purin wouldn't have woken up again if Minto wouldn't have done that and she would have terribly hurt her Taru-Taru, so it's me who has to thank you! Well, thank you, Minto-nee-chan, na no da!"

"Then everything's okay now again. Yukata!" Retasu also felt happy because everything came to a good end after all.

"Well, I suppose we can't do anything anymore here now, so why don't we all go home?"

"Yaaaaay, great idea Minto-nee-chan, na no da! There are so many things Purin has to show to Taru-Taru, na no da!"

"Moment, give me a break, you want me to go home with you?"

"Of course, na no da! From now on Taru-Taru's gonna be living together with Purin and her siblings at their house, na no da!"

"When was that decided?"

Minto smiled. "Right now, I suppose. But, isn't that a good way so you two can tell each other exactly what you did in the last two years and what else happened?"

"Yay, we will do that, and on top of that we'll gonna have a huuuuge welcome back party for Taru-Taru, na no da! Purin's sure Taruto's going to like Purin's siblings!"

"You have siblings?" The fact surprised Taruto. He did never think about it, but now it seemed like one of the first things you'll naturally ask, but kinda it never came to his mind before.

"Yes, I have, na no da. I'll introduce you to them when we arrive home, na no da!"

And with that she grabbed the boys hand and left the café together with him.

"Minto, do you think it's gonna be okay like that?"

The bird mew smirked. "Of course. They're just kids. They won't go too far."

"That's not what I meant. Purin's siblings can be pretty troubling sometimes. You sure Taruto's going to be okay?"

"Yes. And if not, he just has to learn to live with that. I think it's good for him to experience something new. Besides, if he and Purin want to have a future together, he has to know what's coming up to him."

"Minto, you're planning already so far into the future?"

"Why not? I mean it's oblivious what's going on between those two, isn't it? I mean, it's just like you and Ryou."

Retasu blushed terribly at those words. "Minto…"

"Of course it's gonna take some more time, but it's gonna be okay. Don't worry too much and have trust in those two. They're both stronger than they look."

"Yes, you might be right at that."

"Of course I am."

"Minto?"

"Yes?"

"How often did you already say 'of course' in that story?"


	6. Welcome home, na no da!

_Wow, it's the sixth chapter already And a big thanks to MewPurin and _SukiraOfTheLight for reviewing! _Thanks, ne!_

_The story of Purin's mom is from episode 20 of the anime, but I edited it a bit. Everything I reveal about the alien culture and the family of the aliens are just my imagination and NOT FOR REAL again, ne!_

_Enjoy, ne!_

_baka-idiot _

_Taru-Taru no baka – Taru-Taru is an idiot / Taru-Taru you idiot_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Sweet Candy Promise**

Chapter 6: Welcome home, na no da!

Taruto and Purin walked through the streets of Tokyo, he very quietly, his ears covered under a mega-sized hat they bought at a small railway station, she humming some upbeat song the boy didn't know while looking really happy.

After they walked about 15 minutes their hands suddenly met in the middle between them. Without even realizing, they had reached for each other. Taruto blushed right away and wanted to pull his hand away, but Purin was faster and grabbed his hand and smiled at him, making him blush even more.

'What the hell am I doing here, walking hand in hand with that monkey just like we'd be a couple? On the other hand…' His eyes that looked straight at the ground until now looked up, at Purin who didn't look like she was embarrassed or anything and was humming again. 'When she grabbed my hand – perhaps that means she does really like me?' He felt his cheeks turning even reader, as much as that was still possible because they were already bright red.

'No! What am I thinking here? I mean…'

His thoughts were interrupted by Purin letting go of his hand. He looked up.

"We're home, na no da!" Purin happily announced and pulled out a key of her pocket, unlocking the door.

Right in the moment she started to open the door five heads showed up behind, all with very worried looks on their faces.

"Onee-chan, where have you been?"

"We were worried, na no da!"

"Did something happen to you?"

"Are you alright?"

They said some more things, but Taruto was unable to understand anything anymore. Their voices made a whole crowd of words. But he realized that the tiny girl – like it seemed the only one because the other four were boys – used the same catchphrase than the one Purin used all the time.

"Purin's okay, na no da. There were just some more things to settle in the café than usual, na no da!"

"You seem so happy today, na no da! Did something good happen?"

"Yes, na no da! An old friend of Purin returned, na no da!"

In that moment they realized Taruto who stood next to Purin in the door, trying to smile at the midgets standing in front of him and staring at him. He had no idea what would come next.

"What's your name, na no da?" The little girl was the first one to speak.

"Taruto." He wasn't able to say more.

"It's okay if we call you Taruto-nii-chan then?"

Taruto didn't know what he had expected, but definitely not _that_. He would have never thought that they'd be so nice to him. But wait, they didn't know yet who he really was. He didn't know if Purin planned to tell them, but he wondered how they'd react.

"So where are you from?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Why do you know onee-chan?"

"Are you gonna live with us here, na no da?"

"STOP, NA NO DA!" yelled Purin. Surprisingly it worked. They all shut up right away.

"Don't ask so much at one time, na no da! Besides, we're still standing in the door. How about that: We prepare dinner first and then we'll tell you everything while the meal?"

"Okay!" One of the 'okays' was followed by a 'na no da'. It wasn't difficult to find out which.

"I'll call you when it's ready, you can go play again until now, na no da!" said Purin, but Heicha didn't seem to happy about it.

"Onee-chan, can't we help you, na no da?"

"No, it's Taru-Taru's turn today, na no da!" The girl happily smiled at the boy standing next to her. "Right?"

"Who said that I'd help you preparing dinner?"

"Then it's settled, na no da! I'll call you when it's done, na no da!"

Taruto sighed. Purin's skill in hearing what she wanted to hear no matter what the other one said was really pretty impressive. He sighed and accepted his fate. There was no way that he'd win against her.

"So what are we gonna make?"

"We'll prepare a buffet with some sandwiches, rice and salad, and for dessert we'll have ice cream, na no da!"

Taruto started to think. He knew what rice and salad were and he had already eaten ice cream in the summer of their old earth mission. But what the heck were 'sandwiches'? When he asked Purin that, she looked a bit surprised.

"You don't have sandwiches on you planet? Well, it's bred with different things on top of it, like salad, tomatoes, cheese, sausage and other stuff, na no da!"

"All these things on _one_ bred?" Taruto couldn't really believe that. Who should eat something like that?

Purin exploded when she heard it. She started to laugh so much that tears came to her eyes and her stomach hurt.

"Taru-Taru no baka! Of course not everything on one bred, there are some thing on every bred, like one with butter and cheese or one with tomatoes!"

"Oh…" was everything Taruto was able to say. He felt like a real idiot. But where should he have known that from? Well, he could have read some of Pai's books about earth, but he was too lazy to do so…

"It doesn't matter if you don't know so much yet about earth, na no da! Ah, I know what to do! I'll become your teacher and teach you everything you need to know!"

"Really, that's not necessary…"

"Just feel free to ask anything you wanna know, na no da!"

"Hey, don't you listen to me; I said I don't want you to…" He broke his speech. It really might be useful if she'd teach him some things if he'd stay here some time. "Well, okay, let's do it like that."

"Okay, na no da! Purin's gonna be a good teacher, don't worry, Taru-Taru, na no da!"

He didn't know what to say about that and so he said instead of that: "So let's start, okay? If not I'm gonna die from a lack of food!"

"Okay, na no da!"

And so they started to cook. Even through Taruto wasn't sure if he'd be able to do it, it turned out to be after all pretty much fun. They were finished in no time.

"Wow, Taru-Taru's good at such things, na no da!" Purin was really impressed from her friend's skills.

"Well, I can manipulate plants so I have also some knowledge about food…"

"But that means you lied at Purin, na no da!"

He blushed and made a step backwards. What the hell did she mean?

"Back then when we were in the cave under the Tokyo Dome, you told me that you can't do anything nice! That was a lie! You can cook well and are great at gardening, na no da!"

He sighed. So that was what she meant.

"And what about it? Are you gonna kill me for that?" he said sarcastically.

"Not right now, na no da."

Then they both had to laugh again. While that they both had just one thought in their hat: It was really great to be united again!

After they were finished laughing, Purin went to the stairs leading upstairs and yelled: "DINNER'S READY, NA NO DA!"

Taruto could hear a door being slammed open and five seconds later they were standing all five in a row in front of him and Purin. For a moment there was total silence in the room. All of the kids stared at Taruto, or, to be more exactly, at his ears. He had put the hat down because he sweated terribly under it.

"What is with Taruto-nii-chan? Why does he have so strange ears? Onee-chan?" Honcha was the first one to speak.

"Well, let's at first sit down and start eating, na no da!"

Even though she tried to not show it at all, Purin was terribly excited in her heart. How would they react after finding out the truth? Taruto who stood next to her felt exactly the same thing.

When they all sat down and had some food on their plates, Purin started to talk.

"I did tell you about being a Mew Mew and fighting some aliens attacking earth, right?" It was truth. After the danger was over she couldn't stand lying to her siblings anymore and told them everything. At least most of it.

"Yes. And what about it, na no da?"

Purin took a deep breath. After the next sentence everything would decide.

"Taru-Taru's one of them."

"WHAAAAAAAAT?" Not even a 'na no da' was there, nor at Purin nor at her younger sister. Purin hurried and spoke on.

"But he's also a friend of me. We became friends and found out we weren't that different when we were captured in a cave and…"

Taruto thought about interrupting her. It hasn't been _them_ captured, because he could have easily teleport out. He'd been just so nice to stay with her. But he decided that it would be silly to mention that now.

For a moment there was again silence.

Then there came the explosion.

But totally different than the one Taruto and Purin had expected to happen.

"COOOOOOOOOOOOOOLL" That time there was also one 'na no da' again.

"Where are you exactly from then?"

"How's your planet like?"

"Do you have cute animals there, na no da?"

"So do you have space ships and such stuff?"

"Do you have special abilities or something?"

"Or incredible powers?"

Even though Taruto felt that a long time of playing 'question and answer' was laying in front of him, he couldn't hold himself back with smiling. He saw how Purin who sat next to him was doing the same.

Totally exhausted Taruto let fell himself on the futon Purin placed on the ground of her room so he had a place to sleep. Purin sat on next to him and she also seemed a bit out of power.

Her siblings had really wanted to know a lot of things. After about 1 ½ hours Purin had sent them to bed – after making them promise to never tell anyone even a word about it. Taruto somehow felt that they would keep. After all they didn't seem that bad.

They luckily never asked a certain question. That would have really been the last thing he'd want to talk about, especially with that midgets.

Coming to think about it, even though it had been a really nice atmosphere he felt like something was strange. Yes, something was definitely missing here.

"Ehm, Purin…"

"Yes, Taru-Taru?

"I wanted to ask why you are all alone in this big house and why you are doing all the housework by yourself. Aren't normally the parents supposed to do that in a family?"

He didn't learn much about earth, but that was one of the things he already knew.

Shocked he saw how Purin's eyes started to fill with tears.

She thought about it. Would it be okay if she'd tell him? She never told anybody before, not even the other mews. But Taru-Taru was different. And she kinda really wanted to tell somebody after all. 'I suppose it's okay… right, mama, that's also what you said all the time, _if you tell someone you'll feel better, no matter what your problem is, but it's important to pick the right person cause if it's the wrong one you're gonna be just sadder than before. _And I'm sure that Taru-Taru's right, really…'

She started to speak. Slowly, every word was hard to say and it pained her to speak out these things.

"Papa… is in china. Cause of his training… in our fighting style… that's why he can't be here with us…"

She stopped, tears started to drip down her face. All the memories started to pop up in her mind, memories from the time when everything was still okay… Her crying became stronger. For a moment she felt terribly alone in the world.

But then she felt something warm and nice. "What…" She looked up, but everything she saw was a shirt. Taruto had a terrible feeling while seeing her sitting there and crying like that and couldn't stop himself from comforting her.

Purin calmed down a bit, but she was still crying. Slowly she went on.

"And mama… mama is… too far away… farther than papa… and she… will never… mama… will… never come… mama's somewhere where she can never come back to us!"

After all it just broke out of her.

Taruto understood. And he'd been so silly to think that all humans lived a perfect, happy live! He decided to not make her tell him even more, but to his surprise Purin went on, with her hands holding his shirt like she was afraid he might vanish if she'd let go.

"Mama… she was… sick… So sick that the doctors… they couldn't do anything anymore… and mama… couldn't stand it … anymore… and she… she…"

"It's okay" Taruto said without even thinking of it before he did it. "You don't have to say anything anymore… It's okay"

Purin calmed down and felt how she became relaxed again.

The two were still sitting like that for a few minutes when they suddenly realized what they were doing there. They moved hectically away from each other like they burned themselves at the other one. Then they looked into each other's face and had to laugh again.

'Mama… You were really right. I really feel better now. Thanks, mama. From now on I'm gonna be able to smile even more than before, for sure, na no da!'

But then something else came to her mind.

"Besides, Taruto…"

"Yeah?"

"You also never told me something about your family, na no da. How is it on you planet?"

Taruto gulped. That was the question he'd feared. But it couldn't be helped. She told him everything, so he had to do the same thing in exchange too. Besides, it was better to tell just her then also all he younger siblings.

"Well, technically the family system is very similar to the one on earth…"

"I see. And how is your family, na no da?"

He gulped again and started to stare at his feet.

"I… I don't remember."

"Wha – What? How can that be, na no da?"

It was hard for him, but he forced himself to speak on.

"You remember when we attacked earth? For that mission they needed especially skilled people. We were selected out of all the people on our planet. Kisshu is very skilled with the swords and is able to use the parasites better than anyone else. Pai is perhaps the most intelligent one of everybody on our planet. Already as a child he was able to save everything he just read, heard or saw one time in his brain and remember it even a long time later exactly. And I was gifted with the very rare ability to control plants, what is also especially strong at me. But for the matter of us being prepared perfectly we needed very special training. So we got separated very early from our families. I don't know Pai's age when he started, but I suppose also very early. Kisshu came there when he was eight. He has also some memory left about his family. I came there when I was five. I can't remember anything that happened before."

He stopped. Without noticing he had also started to cry.

Purin remembered what he did for her and put her arm around his neck. He accepted it thankfully.

"So you… don't know anything about your family? Don't you have at least a picture or anything?"

"No. I suppose they took everything away from me because I was still so young and they thought I might get crazy if I would look at pictures or other memories of them. They wanted me to forget everything. I was still young enough. It worked. I can't remember anything. Everything's gone. Everything…"

Purin felt how she started to cry too. She'd never thought that Taruto's live could have been that bad. She really didn't want to tease him anymore, but there was one more thing she really needed to know.

"But if you didn't live with your family, where was your home?"

"I lived at the station where we were trained. But I suppose a real 'home' is something else, right?"

"Definitely, na no da. But wait! Do you want to say with that that you never had a real home?"

She was very shocked now. That just couldn't be. That was just not fair. But she kinda already knew his answer.

"No." He didn't say anything else. Just that word. But it made Purin feel terrible.

But suddenly she had an idea. Yeah, that might work out.

"Taru-Taru…?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want a home?"

"What do you mean with that? Of course I dreamed about it sometimes, when I was lonely. But you can't have everything in your live. I just accepted someday that I'd never have one."

"Taru-Taru…"

"What is it? You don't need to look so sad, I said it's okay…"

Purin interrupted him. "Taru-Taru… do you like it here?"

"What's with that question? Of course I like it here! It's like paradise here!"

"Then…" she smiled.

"Yeah?"

"You can be part of our family, and this place your home!"

"What? For real?"

"Of course, na no da! I mean, just if you want!"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I want!"

"Well then… Welcome home, na no da!"


	7. Our first date?

_At first a big THANKS to __**MewPurin**__ and __**SukiraOfTheLight**__, for reviewing again, ne!_

_But no time for talking, let's start, ne! _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Sweet Candy Promise**

Chapter 7: Our first date?

Taruto could hear Purin breathing soft and deeply while sleeping in her bed. After they had set a long time next to each other, her head on his shoulder, after making Taruto part of Purin's family, she fall asleep there. He realized because her head suddenly got heavier. She was sure cute while sleeping, but he didn't want to sit like that all night and softly woke her again. She just smiled, yawned and jumped on her bed, falling asleep again right away.

Already about 30 minutes had passed again, but Taruto couldn't find sleep yet. In his head he went through the day again. At first, how they arrived at earth, him teleporting down right away, looking for Purin and deciding to watch her first for a little time to find more about how her live was right now.

Then the great shock when she threw away the candy. Back then he'd yelled without thinking "Don't!" Luckily a strong wind came up in that moment so she didn't realize really something was said.

But the worst thing was then still lying in front of him. His heart hurt when he thought about how she screamed and ran away when he showed herself to her, somehow waiting that she'd be happy to see him. And then when she said to him that he should just vanish, he really felt like dying. For a moment he really thought he would, but when he saw Minto slapping Purin everything else went out of his hat and he had just yelled at the bird mew: "What do you think you're doing, you…!" He just stopped because he couldn't think of a word bad enough in that moment. When he thought about it now, 'bitch' might have worked.

When she stood there, looking at her hand, not knowing what to do he just couldn't stop his hand from reaching for her. She might hate him, she might have forgotten him, and everything wouldn't matter. Because no matter how she felt or thought about him or acted towards him, it wouldn't change his feelings. He loved her.

Then yes, he was now pretty sure this feeling that leaded him in all his situations was love.

Besides, he felt so endlessly relieved when she then turned around, already before he could touch her, and hugged him, yelling his name, crying. He never felt anything similar to this before. Another prove that this feeling just had to be love.

But – how did she fell about him? Was it the same – or did she just see a good friend in him? He didn't know. But somehow it didn't really matter now.

He felt how his heart filled with happiness even more when he thought about the last things she said: It was the first time he had a home, a family… His family and his home… that sounded good in his hat.

'I'm home…' was the last thing he thought before falling asleep.

„Taru-Taru!" Nothing. He didn't recognize her. So she said his name again, louder. Again, no reaction. She sighed and yelled then with everything her lungs could give: "TARU-TARU, WAKE UP ALREADY, NA NO DA!!"

"Uwaaaaaah!!" Taruto literally stood in his bed, shocked. Okay, well, at his futon.

"Purin, you baka, what do you think you're doing here?" he asked, still not able to really calm down from the shock.

"I'm waking you, na no da."

"There was no need to yell like that!"

"There was, na no da! You just didn't want to wake up."

He sighed. It was true, he had a deep sleep. But there was definitely no need to yell like _that_.

Purin's morning yell had yet another effect: she didn't need to wake her younger siblings. When the two came down the stairs the five midgets had already prepared the table for breakfast.

"Good morning! Did you sleep well, na no da?" asked Heicha. Neither she nor her brothers were surprised from Purin yelling like that. She did this frequently when one of them didn't want to wake up.

"Yay, Purin slept great and peacefully, na no da!"

"Hm" Taruto didn't say anything else. He just wasn't that type of a morning person.

But even the last rest of him still sleeping woke up when he heard what one of the little boys asked: "So Taru-nii-chan didn't do anything to you while you slept?"

"Heh?" Purin didn't say anything else but that, but her cheeks turned slightly red, while Taruto's only thought were 'Who the hell taught them things like that?'

But fast he came back to himself and yelled at the small boy: "Who do you think I am, you midget?"

The answer came right away, shocking Taruto even more: "Onee-chans boyfriend of course."

"I AM NOT…"

Purin's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "It's okay, Taru-Taru, na no da. Besides, it makes Purin happy that her siblings are worried about her, na no da. But it's true, Lucha. Taru-Taru isn't Purin's boyfriend. They're just good friends, na no da!"

Taruto didn't know why, but even though it was exactly what he wanted to say, it hurt him to hear it out of her mouth. Then it was true…

"Taru-Taru, what are you standing there? Let's have breakfast, na no da!"

"Okay."

They sat down around the table again. Surprisingly Taruto knew all the foods placed on it.

"Itadakimasu!" (6x) "na no da" (2x)

After the meal the midget started to run around in the house like crazy.

"Where did I put it?"

"Onee-chan, do you know where my shoes are, na no da?"

"Time's running out!"

"Hurry!"

"Woah, I forgot my package!"

About ten minutes later they stood all five at the door, every one with a package in his/her hand. They made a last check if they really had everything, then they left the house.

"Be careful while crossing the street and don't talk to strangers, na no da!" Purin yelled after them. But she knew that there was no need to worry. They'd be careful.

"What's going on here?" Taruto didn't understand anything.

"They were invited to a friend's birthday-party, na no da!"

"Birthday – party?"

"Don't you have something like that on your planet? Your celebrate your birthday together with you family and friends and get presents from them, na no da!"

"Something like – ehm how-is-it-called-again – Christmas?"

"Well, na no da… hm… Well, I suppose it's similar, na no da!"

"I see. And no, that day isn't celebrated like that on our planet."

"Well, because that's your home now, we'll also celebrate your birthday, na no da! So when is it?"

"I don't know when it's on earth calendar. Our calendar is different from yours."

"So… hmm… I've got it, na no da! Then we'll take the day when you came to us as your birthday in the future, na no da! Are you okay with that?"

Taruto didn't know how to react for a moment. Normally she never asked what he thought about her ideas.

"Sounds good. Let's do it like that."

"Okay, then it's settled, na no da. Taruto's birthday party will be from now on every year on the 12th July, na no da!"

"By the way, I don't know anything about earth's calendar system. Can you teach me something about it?"

"Of course, na no da!"

And so the two spent the next hour discussing about months, days, weeks and hours. Purin told Taruto the earth's system and he told her some things about how they handled it at their planet.

"So, I think I got it now."

"That's great, na no da! And your system's also really interesting, na no da!"

"Really? I did never think about it. I mean, it was there, but more?"

"I did also never mind to much about it, till now of course, na no da!"

"Well, and what now?"

"Hmmm… my siblings won't come back until evening and I have to start working at 3 pm, so we have still about 3 hours, na no da… So what do you wanna do?"

"Eh? I don't know…"

"So what about going to the park? Together?"

He felt how he blushed. Why did she add 'together'? Wasn't that oblivious?

"Are you alright, Taru-Taru? You're face's all red, na no da!"

"Ye-yeah, I'm okay."

"So then, let's go, na no da!"

"Wait a second, there are gonna be lots of people, and I don't wanna put on that stupid hat again. It's freakin hot!"

"Don't worry about that, na no da! At that place are never many people, na no da! It's a very calm place, na no da, not as crowded as the huge parks in the city center!"

"You sure?"

"Of course, na no da! There's no need to worry so much, na no da! Let's just spend that time together and have fun, na no da!"

"Eh… okay, then, if you're sure that it's gonna work out…"

"Well then let's go, na no da! Departure, na no da!"

And with that she slammed open the door, took Taruto's hand and together they left the house.

After a few minutes of walking (and thinking nothing, at least at Taruto's site) suddenly something popped up in his hat like something threw a bomb inside there.

'Wait… Isn't that… Moment – Should that mean we're going on a DATE?'


	8. Unlucky in love?

_Wow! 3 reviews since the last chapter came out! A new record! A big thanks to __**MewPurin**__, __**SukiraOfTheLight**__ and __**Kisshulover1**__, ne! _

_Btw – I NEED HELP! Yes, from the readers of this story! As you might already have noticed, there are already three couples in this story, ne: PurinXTaruto (of course, they're the maincouple!), IchigoXAoyama (I just let it as it was at the end of manga/anime ) and RetasuXRyou (I really like them together / so cute, ne!) and I already decided a partner for Minto – but I really don't know what I should do with Zakuro - but I wanted to find a partner for everyone. So, can you please help me with that decision: Pai or Keiichiro – or perhaps someone else? Write in a review what you think would be best, please! (Of course I can't promise I'm gonna take in the end your choice, but it'd be a great help, so please, ne!)_

_Sorry for the long introduction talk, ne!_

_But no time for talking, ne!_

_Let's start again, ne!_

_Oh, one last thing, I'm really sorry that I told some of you the wrong name of this chapter – it's actually the name of one of the next ones! I'm so sorry, ne!_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Sweet Candy Promise**

Chapter 8: Unlucky in love? 

Purin and Taruto walked hand-in-hand through the mostly empty streets in the direction of the park Purin told Taruto about. If someone saw them like that it was easy to think they were a couple. At least everyone they came by at their way thought it.

Purin smiled and tried to look as happy as she could. But deep inside her heart hurt. Terribly. It felt like bursting from pain. It had been so great in the evening when Taruto became part of her family, but she kinda thought that it'd turn out different.

It seemed like he really saw just a good friend or a sister-like friend in Purin, because if he would feel at least a tiny bit for her – and with that she didn't mean 'brotherly' love – he wouldn't have protested right away and with that much power when Lucha mentioned that he thought that they were a couple.

She only stopped him and said it herself because she didn't want to hear it out of his mouth. It would have hurt too much. She really didn't want that much pain.

'Taru-Taru… I really wonder what you think about me inside your heart. I really wanna know.'

After all he was the only one breaking through her wall – a wall no one seemed to see and a wall no one was ever able to break down before. Because she was afraid. He had made this feeling vanish before, more and more until a part of the wall broke, just for him, just because of him, but what would that all effort when … when he…

'No! There's no time and no need for thoughts like that right now, na no da! I suppose it's best when I really just don't think about that anymore and just enjoy the day with Taru-Taru, na no da! Besides, walking together like this and going to the park together – it kinda really feel like a date, na no da… Even though I know that's total nonsence, na no da, because there's no way Taru-Taru'd ever go on a date with Purin, na no da! Oh, damn, just anyone, stop this thoughts, na no da!!'

But it was right. She mentioned that word 'together' that often before because she wanted it to feel at least for herself more like she was going out on a date with Taru-Taru… The one and only person she loved.

Of course she loved her siblings, her father, and the other mews, but all of them in a different way. Each special again, of course.

But Taruto was really special. She just felt it every time she looked at him, every time they touched, just every time she was near him. And when he was away, the feeling became really hard to stand, making her nearly unable to move, making her hurt suffer, making her eyes wet. She didn't know what else that should be than love.

'But a part of love is also to learn that you can't have everything, na no da!' she said to herself, not even believing in her own words.

Smiling became harder and harder. Luckily they arrived in that moment at the park.

"And? Did Purin promise Taru-Taru too much, na no da?" She looked excited at the boy standing next to her.

Taruto's eyes grew big. He had never seen such a great place on earth before. He had already seen some parks, but that one was really wonderful.

"It's … beautiful! So calm and peaceful… a really nice place!"

"So you don't regret coming here with Purin, na no da?" She kinda felt relieved.

"O-of course not! Why should I regret it?!"

"That makes Purin happy, na no da!"

"Well, so what should we do?"

"Wanna walk around through the park?"

Again Taruto was surprised she asked him instead of just dragging him in the direction she wanted to go to. "Why not? Sounds sure good."

"Well then, let's go, na no da!"

They still held hands while walking on the small ways, on one side great trees, on the other side the lake that was in the park. For a short time both of them were able to forget what bothered them and just really enjoyed themselves.

When they passed an ice cream shop, Taruto's eyes started to sparkle. He really loved that food; it came on his 'earth-food-hit-list' right after candy what was on the first place.

"Wanna have some, Taru-Taru?"

"Hm? Sure. But I don't have any money…"

"Don't worry. Until you have some on your own, I'll pay for you, na no da!"

He felt how he blushed again. Why did she have to be so cute?

"Her… ehm… thanks…"

"No need to be shy! So which sort do you want?"

"I – I'm not shy at all!! Besides, dragon fruit would be great!" He happily realized they had one of his favorite flavors.

"Okay. Than one time dragon fruit and one time banana, please, na no da!"

"Here you go!" The man handed Purin the ice cream, smiling about the cute couple. Even though the guy's ears sure were strange. But that was none of his business.

"Let's sit on that bench over there, na no da!"

"Hm." Taruto wasn't able to say more because his mouth was already filled with the yummy sweet cold food, but he followed Purin and sat down next to her.

What she said turned out to be true. Besides of them and the ice cream seller there didn't seem to be any more people in the entire park.

While eating Purin's thoughts started to work again. She really felt happy when Taruto came back, but she kinda didn't want it anymore like that. The feeling just became too strong.

'It isn't good for you at all if it just makes you sad!' said a certain cynical voice in her head again.

Purin looked secretly at Taruto. He had already finished his ice and was now enjoying the waffle. He seemed totally overjoyed. Purin's cheeks turned slightly red. God, he was too cute! She couldn't stop that thought from popping up in her head even though she knew it'd make her just unhappier afterwards.

'No, na no da! I can't go on like that. Of course I'm sorry he made this long journey then perhaps for nothing, but I just can't stand it like that, na no da! There are just a few things I need to know… and to say.'

She ate the last rest of her waffle, than looked at Taruto. He had already finished his one.

'I'm sorry, but I just can't… I really, really just can't, na no da…'

"Taru-Taru…"

"Hm?"

"Even though you said that you had no family or home back there, did you have something like… you know, someone you like, na no da, do you have a girlfriend?" It just flew outta her mouth rapidly.

"Heh? What's with that talk?" Taruto hoped his face wasn't too red.

Sadly Purin mistook the bright red color of his face as a sign of feeling like being trapped.

"Then it's true, na no da?"

"What the heck is with that talk? Of course it's not!"

Even though it didn't change much, it made Purin feel a bit better. But there was something else to say. She just had to do it, even though she knew that she would probably feel terribly sorry for doing so later.

"And Taru-Taru…"

"Yes?" He had a really bad feeling about that.

"What would you say… What would you say if Purin would say she doesn't want to be your friend anymore, na no da?"

"Wha-What?" He felt like dying. What was going on here? What happened? Please, let him just dream this, this just couldn't be real, no, please not…

"Because… Because Purin wants to be more for Taru-Taru then a friend, because… because…"

Purin's eyes filled with tears. She hoped Taruto wasn't able to see it.

"Because… **Purin loves Taru-Taru, na no da**!!"

After saying this Purin jumped up and ran away, no matter where she would end up, she just wanted to come away from here, from him who probably hated her now… She just destroyed everything…

Taruto watched the things happening with eyes widened in shock, unable to move or do anything else.

When Purin jumped up and ran away he could see something on her cheeks. A tear? She was crying? What the hell was going on here? He felt like he was totally in the wrong movie.

They couldn't be friends anymore because…

And in this moment he realized what happened right now. _She confessed to him!!_

His heart started to beat like crazy while he jumped up. He wanted to yell after her and stop her from running away, but it was already too late. She already was too far away that she could hear him. So he decided to go look for her.

She couldn't have come far in that short time so he looked in the park and the area above it, but strangely enough he couldn't find a sign of her.

'Damn! If my brain would have started work a bit earlier I would now have confessed to her too and everything would be great! Damn. Damn. Damn damn damn DAMN!!'

His hands balled to fists, he decided to deepen his search. There was no way he wouldn't find her!

'Oh god, please, please, god let me find her!!'

--in the mean time at Purin--

"HEEEY! JUST WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE!" yelled Purin when suddenly a bear of a mean had dragged her without giving her anytime for a reaction in a warehouse, handcuffing her.

"Wow, you're a really cute one! The boss will be _really_ happy!"

Purin was totally in shock. What was happening? What did he want to do with her? Please, don't let this be one of this…

Her bad feeling grew stronger when she heard the men saying "I know that I should just collect new products, but that one's too cute, I just can't let it for the boss alone" and felt how he started to pull at one of the sleeves of her T-Shirt.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

--

_end of chapter. Wow, that time I'm really mean, ne!_


	9. Where are you?

_At first, thanks for __**SukiraOfTheLight**__ for another review, ne!_

_But again, I don't have time to talk because if I don't tell soon what's gonna be happening with Purin a certain alien is going to kill me! _

_Taruto: "That's right!" glares at me_

_Me: "You see? I've gotta hurry!"_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Sweet Candy Promise**

Chapter 9: Where are you?

Slowly Taruto began to worry. He had search the area around the park in a huge circle now, but was still unable to find even a sign of Purin.

But suddenly something came to his mind: Perhaps she ran home while not knowing what to do!

'Yes, that has to be it! She sure had to be fast, but she is! Oh please, let her be there!' he thought while flying towards the house.

Sadly no one was there.

'What the hell happened? She can barely have teleported away! But wait, perhaps she knows some shortcuts I don't know about! Or even worse, she is sitting in a train or something like that! Oh no, I have to hurry and find her!'

He flew in the sky, preparing himself for a long search. At first he had to check out railway-stations that were nearby to find out where she might have gone.

--In the mean time at Purin's--

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Let go of me! NOW!"

"No, I won't, my cute dear. And stop struggling already, how more you do how more it's gonna hurt!"

Purin felt how tears came to her eyes. It was right, it was nearly impossible to scare her as long as she had somebody with her. But when she was alone, she got scared easily. And on top of this, this was more than just a scary situation; it could easily become even worse.

'Oh please, why is nobody coming, na no da? But there is no one who would or could come… Ichigo-nee-chan's in London, Zakuro-nee-chan in America, Retasu-nee-chan and Minto-nee-chan at home and Taru-Taru also won't come for sure because he hates me now, na no da! There's no way anyone will come… I'm totally alone in the world right now, na no da…'

Tears started dripping out of her eyes.

"Come on already, I don't wanna hurt you, so stay calm!"

With scared eyes she watched how the men took out an injection. He started to move with it towards the part of her shoulder where he took away the sleeve. What the heck was he planning to do with her?

--Back to Taruto--

At first Taruto checked out a little train station lying exactly between the park and their home. While he read the timetable he really regretted he didn't put on the hat again. Everyone was staring and he heard the people talk.

"What's with that guy?" "Is that a cosplayer?" "How strange!" "These ears aren't real, are they?"

He sighed. There hadn't been any trains holding at this station in the time between Purin ran away and now. That meant he had to continue his search.

He made his way through the people staring at him, not paying attention to their silly commentaries. He didn't have time for something like that right now.

Taruto's heart was beating like crazy while he passed through the streets, half flying, half running. He had a very bad feeling that suddenly came up. A feeling like something terrible happened to Purin – or was happening to her right now!

'Oh please, I have to find her; I just have to find her! Hurry! I have to hurry! Faster… faster… Faster! Purin!!'

--At the warehouse--

The men pulled out the needle of Purin's shoulder after injecting everything that was inside in the girl's body. No matter how much Purin struggled; she wasn't able to stop him.

A single blood drop dripped out of the place where he pulled out the needle, showing that the injection found its target.

He put a plaster on the small wound.

"What… What did you do to Purin, na no da?"

"Don't worry; it's just a sleeping drug. It will help you to relax… And you'll sleep deeply…"

'And now I shouldn't worry, na no da?'

But she already felt how the drug started to work. Her body seemed to become heavier every second. She started to feel dizzy and sleepy.

'No! I can't fall asleep now, na no da! If I do, who knows what he's gonna do with me! I have to stay awake, no matter what, na no da! Oh, Taru-Taru, I'm so scared…'

She couldn't stop herself from thinking about him now, even though there was no way that he'd come.

And you can call it strange, you can call it coincidence, or you can even call it fate, but in that moment both of them were thinking exactly the same: 'Where are you?'


	10. Never ending love let's promise!

_At first a big thanks to MewMewCreme, SukiraOfTheLight and MewPurin for another 4 nice reviews, ne! Your reviews make me really happy and keep me alive, ne!_

_So, let's go on with the story, ne! (Before a certain someone throws his weapon at me, and I don't want that)_

_Taruto: "If you don't want that, you better hurry!"_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Sweet Candy Promise**

Chapter 10: Never ending love - let's promise!

Even though the sleeping drug started working, Purin didn't fall asleep. She only turned very sleepy. In that moment she was really thankful that she had DNA of a hyperactive monkey in her, allowing her to resist the desire to sleep.

"Hey! Why are you still awake? You should already sleep! I contacted the boss and the ship's coming in an hour, and if you're still awake then, he'll kill me!"

Purin glared at him. "I don't mind, na no da!"

"Don't get cocky, girl! You might be cute, but my patience has an end too, so beware!"

She didn't know why, but Purin felt a strong power in her entire body. Like she wouldn't be alone anymore. That gave her the strength to resist his scariness.

"You think that I'm scared of a fat clops like you, na no da?"

"You…"

Purin felt that she went too far. He raced his huge hand to slap the girl.

--Taruto--

He didn't know how and why, but suddenly he knew where he had to go. It was just a feeling deep inside, and he felt how it would bring him to Purin.

He flied at his max speed. Teleporting was not a good idea because he couldn't tell exactly where the feeling was hiding towards.

But suddenly a really great angst appeared in his chest, a bad feeling, very bad like something terrible would happen every moment…

'Purin!'

--Purin--

He raised his hand slowly, enjoying the now finally scared look on the face of the girl sitting under him.

--Taruto--

He felt that he was now very near at the feeling's source. It couldn't be far away anymore and he felt how the great building at the harbor was sending out a large amount of it.

--Purin--

His hand couldn't go up more now. Every moment he would slap her now. Purin closed her eyes, awaiting the pain.

She waited… But nothing happened.

Slowly she opened one eye again.

When she saw what was going on, both of her eyes widened in shock.

"TARU-TARU??" She couldn't believe that he was here.

The boy held the raised arm of the men. You could hear bones crackle.

"Yeah. Who else?" Even though they were in a bad situation, he couldn't stop himself from thinking that he probably looked cool right now.

"But why… are you here, na no da? Purin doesn't understand, na no da!" the girl asked, even though she was kinda afraid of the answer.

"What do you think? To rescue the girl I love, of course!"

And with that he let go of the men's arm, summoning his weapon.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing there, midget?"

"I think I already answered this question! Now, hand her over or do you prefer to fight?"

"You think I can't win against a midget like you?" Even though he said so, he didn't really feel like that. The boy's grip had been amazingly strong.

"Fine! Then prepare yourself!" He let the two balls of his weapon hit each other. Sparks started to fill the air around them.

"Okay with me. If I win, I've got even one more kid for my boss, even though he prefers girls; he has also nothing against cute boys like you! They sell also for a pretty high price."

'Holy shit, what the heck is going on in his head? How can a person be like that?' Tarutos eyes flew for a moment to Purin. Unbelievable he thought once that all humans were like that!

The fight started before any other words fell. Taruto was faster than his enemy and his abilities to fly and teleport were pretty handy in the combat. But his enemy also wasn't bad. He could take many hits of his sparkle – click-clack-toy-weapon without showing any weakness and even though he was slow, he had a lot of body power.

At first there didn't seem to be an end of it, but slowly it seemed like Taruto was about to win. He raised his weapon to make a final bow so his enemy couldn't move anymore, but the already for half an hour lasting fight had made his reactions become slower. The man used the moment he needed to raise his hand and grabbed his foot, throwing him to the ground. The weapon fell out of hand. You could hear how it flow over the ground and stopped after hitting a wall.

"Ouch!" Taruto felt how his hat hit hard the ground. He started to feel dizzy and started to see stars. But through them he was still able to see how the man raised his hand again. That seemed to be something like his special attack. No wonder, with those huge pranks he could probably make a tree fall.

'Damn. I wanted to rescue Purin. And now… I lost. Damn. There's no way. I have to protect her. Damn damn DAMN!' He nearly started to cry, but not because of the pain, because he wasn't able to protect Purin.

Purin had watched the fight without moving even a single centimeter, her eyes staring nowhere, feeling nothing. She watched how Taruto nearly won, and nothing happened with her, no feeling, nothing. She was totally in shock. Too much happened at once. Besides of that, the sleeping drug was still working too.

She woke up in the moment Taruto's hat hit the ground and the boy screamed "Ouch". In that moment his words was everything in the girl's head. _To protect the person I love, of course. The person I love._ In that moment Purin realized it. He loved her. _He loved her._ HE LOVED HER. And he wanted to protect her because of this. And that was why… why she wanted to do the same thing for him as well!!

The only thing the man realized was how the ground under his feet seemed to vanish. The next moment he found himself laying on the ground, the little girl having one of her feet standing on his chest.

Purin breathed heavily. The sudden move out of her trance while her body was still influenced by the sleeping drug was nearly too much for her. But the will to protect Taruto was stronger.

"I won't let you… hurt him… because… I… love him… as well… and I will… protect… him… na no da."

Taruto had used the short moment to get hold of his weapon again. When he saw that Purin wouldn't hold out long anymore, he let his weapon flow witch made a net like back then when he captured Yuebin.

Purin's legs quitted work that moment. But instead of hitting the ground, she found herself back in Tarutos arms. He had teleported behind her to catch the fainting girl.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes… na no da… But what… about… Taru-Taru? Your… hat, na no da…"

"It's okay. Just a bump. But you're such a baka! Why did you do this?"

"Didn't I… tell you? That… Purin's … 100-times stronger… when she knows… that Taru-Taru's … with her,… na no da? Uhh… Taru-Taru… Taru-Taru!"

Purin felt a wonderful warmth coming out of her heart and filling her entire body. She felt how the sleeping drug started to finally work, now that she was also worked out.

Taruto realized that she fell asleep because she was getting a bit heavier in his arms. Her hands were holding his shirt like she wanted to never let go of him again. He smiled and took some hairs out of her face. He smiled. 'Thank goodness she's okay…'

He glared at the men in the net who tried hardly to find a way of getting free. "Let me out! My boss's gonna kill me!"

Taruto smirked. "You know something: I don't care about that fact at all. After all, perhaps that's even for good, you know?"

And with that he teleported himself and Purin out of the warehouse, leaving the man under the net.

He brought them to Purin's home. Luckily the midgets weren't back yet so he just laid her at her bed, promising the sleeping girl that he'd be back soon and teleported then into the café mew mew.

The first person that came there upon his way was Retasu, so he decided that she'd do and asked her what to do on this planet with someone who tried to kidnap a girl, wanted to do something cruel to her and gave her sleeping drugs. Of course Retasu didn't know what exactly the punishment was, but she told Taruto that she'd call the police. So he told her everything what happened back in the warehouse and the address.

"Purin's alone at home. She's sleeping, but I don't want to let her alone too long. Is it okay if I go back then?"

"Yes. Me and Minto will take care about everything. Right?" asked Retasu the bird mew who just entered from the kitchen after she heard their conversation.

"Of course we will. Don't worry and go back to her! But don't forget to tell her to fast recover from us!"

"Okay. See ya!" And with that the alien teleported back to their home.

After he left Minto looked at Retasu with a 'didn't I tell you'-face.

"I guess you were right about them, Minto" The whale mew looked really happy.

"Of course I was." The blue-haired girl had a great smile on her face too.

--Back at Purin's house--

When Taruto teleported in her room, the girl was still sleeping, but when he sat down and went with his hand though her hair, she woke up.

"Taru-Taru, na no da…?"

"What's it? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, that's not it, na no da…"

"What is it then? Go ahead and ask!"

"Taru-Taru… will you stay forever at my side from now on and never leave me alone again, na no da! Oh please, na no da!" It just broke out of her, the greatest wish that ever existed in her heart.

"Huh?" Taruto was a bit shocked because of her sudden 'explosion'. Then he smiled kindly.

"Of course I will. There's no way that I'll leave you again. But then you also have to stay and not run away again like this!"

"Of course! I'm so sorry, na no da!" Her eyes became wet. But before when she started to cry Taruto reached with his hand for her cheek and whipped away the tears.

"It's okay. I'm not evil with you for that. Men, it's okay! Stop crying already!" He smiled cheerfully and Purin's tears stopped, leaving her cheeks a bit red after he touched her face.

Taruto blushed too right away. He had never seen her blush before.

"So… will you promise?" They now sat next to each other on the bed.

"Of course. There's no way I'm gonna let you alone again!"

"Well then, let's make a promise, na no da! Hmmm…. But on what should we promise, na no da?"

"On what? What do you mean?"

"Well, we promise on something important to both of us so the promise is more powerfull, na no da!" explained the monkey mew.

"Hmmm…. That's indeed difficult…"

But suddenly Purin realized something lying on the bed. It was a candy drop that probably fell out her pocket while she slept. She smiled and picked it up.

"What about that, na no da?"

"Yes"

There were no more words needed. It was oblivious that this was the perfect thing for those two to swear on. It was the first present she gave to him, and he goodbye-present as well, it was the thing that bounded them all the time they were separated, it was after all the first thing that ever bounded them.

"Well then, na no da…"

"Wait! I don't even know what to do!"

"You just have to promise, na no da!"

"I see…" He still didn't really understand, but he decided that he would probably understand easier when he watched what Purin did.

The girl hooked her little finger around the candy while saying: "I promise that I'll stay with Taru-Taru for ever, no matter what's going to be happening or whatever might come up to us, I'll stay at his side forever and ever, and I'm also going to love him forever and ever, na no da!"

Taruto gulped. He guessed it was his turn now. He hoped that he could do it as good as Purin. He hooked his little finger also around the candy, so their fingers touched. "I promise to stay forever with Purin and that I'm never going to leave her, no matter what might be happening, forever and ever and I'm also going to love her forever and ever, no matter what's coming!" He hoped that that'll work.

Purin seemed to be happy with it because she smiled happily while she started to speak again. Taruto felt his heart beating faster and he also felt that it was exactly the same rhythm then Purin's heart.

"This is our promise, for now and forever, and it is unbreakable for now and forever, na no da! And this is our swear for live, bonding our paths of lives together, for now and forever, na no da! This is our"

She made a break of a few seconds, thinking of a good name for it. Her look fell on the candy drop. Yes, that was it.

"This is our **Sweet Candy Promise**."


	11. Kitty kiss panic!

_Thanks to my reviewers __**MewPurin**__ and __**SukiraOfTheLight**__, ne!_

_The last chapters were all just about the main characters, so the next ones will be also more about the other ones, ne!_

_chibi – small / cute_

_nani - what_

_Enjoy, ne!_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Sweet Candy Promise**

Chapter 11: Kitty kiss panic!

_--Two weeks later--_

The people came out of the plane and started to fill the hall of the airport. Under them was also a girl of about 16 with pink hair in pigtails. Her eyes were in a pinky red color as well. She wore a slightly green dress and a pink little robot flew around her head.

"Even though I'm a bit sad that I had to leave Masaya-kun…it sure feels good to be back, right, Masha?"

She smiled at the little robot. It had cat ears and a fluffy tail that were in a darker pink then the rest of his fur. His huge eyes were in the same color as well.

"Piiii!"

"I just can't wait to see the others. They sure wrote SMS often, but it's something different to meet in real life as well, right?"

The chibi robot flew around like crazy. "Pii! Pjololilo! Back! Back! Meet the others! Happy! Pii pii!"

"Hi hi! Then let's go straight to café mew mew after bringing my baggage home, okay?"

With that the girl and her little follower left the airport, heading to the girl's home.

--About two hours later, at the café--

"Phhhu, finally we're done for today!" Minto let herself fall on a chair, totally exhausted.

"Yes, it sure was a lot of work today!" Retasu was also out of power.

"Wrong, Retasu. It wasn't more work then normally, but we're even one person less as usual."

"Yes, you're right. Besides, Purin and Taruto sure are happy together, right?"

"Of course, it's oblivious."

"Now that she's missing you first realize how much of work she actually does, right?"

"Yeah. Luckily her free days end tomorrow. I really look forward to being able to drink my afternoon tea in peace without having to rush from customer to customer."

"Ehm, Minto…"

"Isn't that what we're here for?"

"Are you now already starting like Ryou? 'Back to work, everyone'?"

"So-sorry." Retasu blushed. She blushed every time when someone mentioned Ryou – even though they were a couple for already a long time.

"Good work today, girls." Talking about the devil, Ryou entered the room from the back, making Retasu blush even more.

"Our guests will come in a few minutes."

Minto couldn't believe her ears.

"Even MORE guests? Do you know how much we already worked today?!"

"Calm down, they won't come for a meal."

"But who is it then?"Retasu also started to take part of the conversation.

Like as an answer the air about a few meter away from the trio started to flow like water and Kisshu and Pai appeared.

"YOU again?" Minto couldn't believe that they were here again. They came already 5 times the last two weeks, every single time having some 'important businesses' with Ryou and Keiichiro. The girls still had no plan what it was, but it seemed like nothing too negative.

"Hey, we've been here now for already multiple times, slowly you could stop acting like that every time we show up. That's rude."

"Oh, shut up you goddamn idiot."

"Stop it already, you two…" Retasu, being the shy girl praying for peace she was tried to stop the arguing between Minto and Kisshu that came up every time the aliens came to the café.

Minto grumbled. She didn't even know why, but she had a kinda really strange feeling every time they came.

They were interrupted by a door being slammed open with a loud 'BANG' sound. All their hats turned to see what was going on.

"Hey, we have closed right now…" Keiichiro who came also out the kitchen a few minutes ago wasn't happy about someone acting towards the café like that. He hated that kind of customers. But his smile came fast back when he saw who stood there in the door. "Oh, it's you!"

"Right, na no da! It's Purin with some incredible news for everyone, na no da!"

She stood in the door, one arm hooked with Taruto's, in the other one clutching a black little cat to her chest.

"Look what I found, na no da! Or better whom, na no da!" She was full of power, as always since she and Taruto made their promise. They hadn't done much the last two weeks. Purin had her free time from work but school was hard, they wrote many tests so they didn't have time to do too much, but they went often to their special park together. Purin's siblings were really happy about having an onii-chan too now, not at least because it made Purin happier and helped her with her endless seeming work.

"What do you mean with whom? And besides, Purin, stop bringing animals to the café all the time, we can't need them here!"

"But Akasaka-nii-chan, na no da!"

"No but, Purin, it's just not okay!"

"Keiichiro, wait a moment."

"Ryou?"

"Can it be?"

The boy walked towards the girl. He put away her arm so the tail of the cat became visible. There was a huge red/pink ribbon with a bell there, and she also wore the characteristically bell around her neck.

"Keiichiro, this is…"

He was interrupted by Minto, who came now together with Retasu towards Purin.

"Don't tell me…" She gave the tail a look, then stared for a moment at the bell.

"That's you, right, Ichigo?"

The cat smirked. (Yes, cats CAN smirk! At least this one…) Then she nodded.

"Didn't I tell you, na no da!" Purin tried to look totally shocked about the fact the others distrusted her. But they just ignored her.

Right in the moment they wanted to start throwing questions at the girl (how stupid – a CAT!) they were all pushed aside by a certain pointy eared boy with dark green hair.

"WHAT? This is Ichigo? What did you do to her?"

Minto sighed. His temper was really getting on her nerves. "Because of her cat gens she turns sometimes in a real cat when she's really shocked a lot. And the only way for her to turn back is to kiss…" In the next moment she wished she wouldn't have said these last words. How stupid was she? She even didn't realize how Ichigo shook her paws and her worried look.

'Damn me. That might become a real catastrophe situation now… Sorry Ichigo'

Kisshu looked at the kitty girl and smirked.

"So Koneko-chan, need some help with turning back?"

You could literally see a sweet drop on Ichigo's hat. Did Minto even know in what terrible situation she brought her? (In fact, she did know, and felt terribly sorry for it.)

"Meow Meow Mii Mjuuuu!" (Don't you dear coming near me!)

Ichigo struggled while Kisshu's face came nearer and nearer to hers. She tried to hit him with her paws, but he just took them with his lots stronger grip.

"You're the same then last time, Ichigo, you didn't change at all, and that's what I like so much about you! Come on now, say 'Chu!'!"

Ichigos brain was running on maximal power. What should she do? What? She really didn't want to kiss Kisshu, but right now, it seemed like there're was no way to change it. She pressed her eyes together, awaiting the end of world. She really, really didn't want to kiss this jerk again! NEVER!

She waited, but nothing happened, so she opened her eyes again. Kisshu stood in front of her, having a really hurt look on his face.

"Ichigo, you really don't trust me at all, even though we buried our argument back then, right? Why? Didn't I promise to not interrupt you again and didn't I promise you and this guy all happiness off the world?"

Ichigo couldn't feel herself from feeling a bit bad now. It was true, he promised, but it was really not easy to trust him. Besides, he really looked serious right now!

She shook her head. She didn't have time to worry about such things now. At first she needed to find someone to help her turn back. She already tried to kiss Purin, but she said that she already helped her without wanting once and that she didn't even kiss her Taru-Taru yet (making the boy blush like he'd explode every moment) so there was no way that she'd do this job again.

She took a look around. Well, Ryou was Retasu's boyfriend, besides, she already kissed him often enough when he was Aluto. Minto would simply _never_ forgive her (besides - she wouldn't even let her), Taruto – well, he was Purin's boyfriend, right? (besides, would you want to kiss someone who called you an old hag?) and Keiichiro – well, that wasn't really a solution either, and she also didn't want at all to kiss a guy, so…

"I-Ichigo, what is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" Retasu didn't seem to really get what was going on, but Ryou wasn't that clumsy so he took one of Ichigo's ears, pulled it and said: "Don't even think about it!" "Hm?" Retasu really seemed like she understood what was going on. But then a little blush came on her face. She finally got it.

"Meow me memeow mijuuu!" (But I have to turn back somehow!)

"I wouldn't have a problem with helping you, lady!"

"Mi Meo meow Mjuuu mii!" (But I have a problem with it!)

It looked like she wouldn't get help from one of the people in this room. So she suddenly started to kick Purin's arm with her paws. Not awaiting her sudden movement, the monkey mew let go and the black cat ran out of the café to look for someone she could kiss.

While running in her thoughts flew like crazy though her hat.

'Damn! Don't they like me anymore at all? Heartless people! And this Kisshu, he really is the same jerk as always!' She suddenly slowed down while her thinking became faster. 'But wait, why is he even here? And Pai and Taruto too… What are they doing here? Don't tell me they're attacking earth again?! But no, that can't be, I mean they were just like normal in café mew mew, Ryou and Keiichiro were tolerating them and Purin and Taruto are even a couple! But what exactly is going on here? Well, to find out that, it's sure best if I turn back fast so they can tell me the meaning of all this! But for that I have to… But wait, what's that?'

She discovered a little mouse that looked like corns or other eatable stuff on the ground. When it saw the cat coming nearer, it started to run away, but Ichigo was faster and cached up to it fast, capturing it with her paws.

"Please, please, don't kill me! I've got a family to look after! Please!"

Ichigo acted like she really thought about it.

"Okay, but then you have to do a favor for me in return!"

The mouse looked skeptically. "A favor?"

"Yes. A kiss would do."

"WHAAAAT?"

"If you don't want, I have to kill you, sorry."

"But what do you need a kiss for?"

"Don't ask, just decide: Kiss or Death!"

The mouse shrieked, but then she said silently: "kiss…"

"Okay, then come here!"

Ichigo reached with her mouth for the one of the mouse. In the moment their lips touched the black kitty changed back into a pink-pigtailed-16-year-old girl. The mouse ran as fast for her life as she could, not understanding the world anymore.

"Phhhu, I finally turned back! That feels goooood!" With that Ichigo walked back to the café where everyone was already waiting for her. Minto smiled.

"So you found again an innocent animal for your perverted actions?"

"Mi-Mi-Mi-Minto!!"

"Ha ha ha Ichigo-nee-chans face was so funny right now, na no da!"

"What else do you expect from an old hag?"

"Don't call her that, Taru-Taru, because if you do so, you're a bad boy, na no da!" She hit the boy on the hat.

"Oi! That hurt!"

Ichigo smiled at that view. Those two really _were_ a cute couple.

"Well, I guess it's bad then today?" asked Pai.

"Yeah, it would be better if you could return tomorrow. Is that possible?" Keiichiro turned back into 'business-men'-mode.

"Okay. Tomorrow, same time, then?" "Yes, that's fine with us."

With that the two aliens teleported away. Kisshu threw a last sad look on Ichigo.

"Kisshu…"

But fast she forgot about him and turned to her friends.

"So because I couldn't say it back then: It's great to be here, again, everyone!"

The girls made a crowd around Ichigo, hugging her nearly to death.

"Hey, it's great that you're here again, na no da!"

"Yeah, not bad Ichigo. Finally I've got the person under my commando back!"

"Minto!"

"But it's really great to have you back, Ichigo!"

"Oh Retasu! Oh man, you won't believe me how much I missed you guys!"

"Why didn't you come back earlier then, hm, na no da?"

"Well, you know, Masaya-kun…"

"Oh, not Aoyama-kun anymore? How far have you gone? Come on, we wanna know everything!"

"MINTO!!"

"Hi hi hi! Come on, tell us, Ichigo! When's the baby coming?"

"What? Even you, Retasu?"

"Nani nani? Ichigo-nee-chan's pregnant, na no da?"

"NOOOOO!! STOP IT!!"

Ryou and Keiichiro watched the girls, smiling.

"Let's go back to the basement for now, okay?"

"You're right, Ryou. We still have to check some data…"

With that the two boys left towards the secret hideout.

"And I'm doing the shopping that's left, okay? You sure don't need me now."

"OH, how nice of you, Taru-Taru! Here's the money and the list, na no da!"

"Okay. I come back when I'm finished." And with that the alien left too, leaving the four girls alone in the room.

They let finally go of Ichigo and then all five sat down around one of the tables of café mew mew, talking about everything they did while they were separated.

--Three hours later--

"Ahhhh, that was a great day, na no da! And I'm so happy that Ichigo-nee-chan's back too!"

Purin and Taruto walked hand in hand down the street to their home.

"It sure was a busy day."

"Taru-Taru's right, na no da! I'm really looking forward to relaxing, na no da!"

"Wow. You're exhausted. I never thought that that could ever happen."

"Hi hi, ne!"

They arrived at the door. Purin opened it. Two mouths opened.

"EHHHHHHHH?"

--At the basement--

"Oh my god, Ryou, that means…"

"Yes."

"That's bad!"

"No. That's worse!"


	12. Isn't one catastrophe enough?

_At first thanks to __**Mew**__**Kaiji**__, __**SukiraOfTheLight**__, __**Miharu**__**Nakashima**__ and __**TazzybizzyNya**__ for reviewing, ne!_

_onegai – please_

_hai – yes_

_arigato – thank you (spoken aligato)_

_demo – but_

_gomen/gomene/gomenasai - sorry_

_So here's the next chappy, enjoy, ne!_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Sweet Candy Promise**

Chapter 12: Isn't one catastrophe enough?

"EHHHHHHHH?" Purin and Taruto couldn't believe her eyes when the girl opened the door to their home. There weren't just Purin's five younger siblings, but also another person they all five sat around. The man looked up and smiled when the door opened.

"Welcome home, m'lady!"

"Y-Y-YUEBIIIN, NA NO DA?"

"Yes, it's me and I got finally time to visit you again. I'm sorry it took me so long, Purin-san. I hope I'm not here at a bad time?"

Purin shook her head to get out shock about seeing him all of sudden. Then she gave him her brightest smile.

"No, it's okay! Welcome back, na no da!"

"It makes me happy to hear that, m'lady. And you guys also don't seem too unhappy about it, right?"

He looked at the five little children sitting around him.

"No, it's great that you're here, Yuebin-nii-san!"

The man patted Heicha on the head.

"Then it's okay. Oh, I almost forgot, but I felt so free and prepared dinner. We'll have noodle gratin, is that okay, m'lady?"

"Hm? Yeah, it's okay, na no da…" She didn't really like it when someone else cooked for her family. That was her business, even though they did it together often, she was always the leader of their 'kitchen-team'.

The men looked up again, and this time his look fell on Taruto. His eyes widened in shock.

"M'lady, behind you!!"

"Hm?" Purin turned around, but everything she saw standing there was Taruto who had a shocked expression too. Oh yes, he remembered that guy.

"What are you doing, m'lady? Run! I'll take care of him!"

He jumped up and ran towards the door, preparing for an attack. To his surprise Purin, instead of running away, stood in the door, blocking his way and making him stop.

"It's okay! He's my friend, na no da! Don't hurt him! And besides, didn't your parents tell you not to run in the house?"

"Heh? Friend?"

"Yes, Taru-Taru's my boyfriend, na no da!"

Taruto blushed terribly. Was she _never_ embarrassed by _anything_?

"He is WHAT?" A fire seemed to be coming up in Yuebin's eyes.

"Didn't you listen to me? Purin's boyfriend, na no da!"

"But-But m'lady, he attacked you, he nearly KILLED you!"

Taruto clenched his fists. He didn't want to be remembered. He hated himself now for doing all these terrible things to Purin, but he couldn't change the past.

"Yes, he did all these things, but he changed and Purin forgave him, na no da! Besides, Yuebin did something lots worse, na no da! He destroyed Purin's most beloved possession, na no da, and he still wants to blame Taru-Taru, na no da? That's not fair, na no da!"

"But m'lady…"

"NO BUT!" Purin was surprised about her screaming like that. She had just been upset about him saying such bad things about her Taru-Taru. Taruto looked at her with a shocked expression too. He had never seen her explode like that before.

Heicha wanted to end the strange situation and decided to change the topic.

"Let's go eating, na no da! I'm soooo hungry, na no da! Okay, onee-chan? Onegai!"

"Hai, that sounds good, na no da!"

Taruto followed, not sure about if something cooked by that moron could be eatable.

They all sat down, saying "Itadakimasu" while Yuebin brought a huge plate with the noodle gratin. Purin and her siblings already knew that his cooking was good (even though Purin disliked the fact), but Taruto was very suspect about it. Slowly he tried a small bite. It tasted not bad, but he personally preferred Purin's meals. They somehow tasted every time like they were cooked with love for the person's they were made for, something that was totally missing here.

They didn't speak anything during the meal, but Taruto and Yuebin glared at each other all the time. Purin silently recognized it. She had a very bad feeling about that.

--At café mew mew's secret hideout--

"Oh my god, Ryou, that means…"

"Yes."

"That's bad!"

"No. That's worse! We have to contact Tokyo Mew Mew! NOW!"

"O-okay!" Keiichiro went to one computer allowing contacting the girl's over their pendants.

"Tokyo Mew Mew! Tokyo Mew Mew! No matter what you are doing right now, hurry as fast as you can to café mew mew! I repeat! Hurry to café mew mew as fast as you can! Emergency! We have an emergency!"

--At Purin's house--

They just finished their meal and Taruto and Purin were sitting together with her siblings in Purin's room, when the older girl's pocket started to vibrate like crazy. She took out the pendant she had inside there.

"Huh? That's Akasak-nii-chan's voice, na no da!"

"… Mew! Tokyo Mew Mew! No matter what you are doing right now, hurry as fast as you can to café mew mew! I repeat! Hurry to café mew mew as fast as you can! Emergency! We have an emergency!"

"Na-Na-NANIII? I have to hurry!"

"I'm coming with you!"

"Taru-Taru…" She smiled. "Arigato, na no da!"

"I'll be coming too, na no da!"

"Yes! We too! We can't see let sister face danger without our help!"

Purin sighed. She was proud that her siblings were backing her up so much, but that was truly impossible.

"No, you can't, na no da! You're too small and it's perhaps really very dangerous out there, na no da!"

"Demo…"

"We don't have time for that, now, na no da! No means No and that's end of story!" She slowly started to become really nervous. Keiichiro sounded really worried.

"Listen, promise me that you're not going to leave the house at all means, okay! Whatever happens, you stay here, have you understood, na no da?"

The kids looked at each other. Then they nodded.

"Yes" (5x) "na no da" (1x)

"Very well, then wait for us, we'll come back as fast as possible, na no da!"

"Onee-chan, onii-chan…"

"What's it, na no da?"

"Good luck!" (5x) "na no da" (1x)

"Yes, we'll be careful, don't worry, na no da!"

"I'll take good care of your sister!"

With that Purin and Taruto left the house, both no recognizing the strange look Yuebin threw after them. After they closed the door, he smirked. "It's starting…"

After they had walked for about 2 minutes, suddenly something came to Purin's mind.

"Hey Taru-Taru, why don't we just teleport? It's dark so no one will see us, na no da!"

The boy patched his hand at his head. Why didn't he think about that earlier?

"Okay. Hold my hand, and, whatever happens, don't let go!"

Purin took his hand, and, against her will, she felt a bit scared. She didn't teleport before and had no plan how it might feel.

"Tighter! If you let go for even a moment, god knows what might happen!"

Purin gulped and clutched his hand with both of her hands as tight as she could, her nails cutting in his flesh.

"Hey! I didn't say that you have to slaughter me!"

That brought the smile back to Purin's face. "Gomene, na no da!"

She lowered her grip a tiny bit.

"Yes, it's better like that! Well, here we go!"

And with that Taruto teleported, taking Purin with him.

Purin pressed her eyes together, prepared for everything, but all she felt was a strong power pulling her forward. When she opened her eyes a moment later they stood already in the café.

"And, are you alright?" Taruto was a bit afraid if everything had gone right. But Purin was totally okay.

"Wow, that's a great feeling, na no da! Taru-Taru's amazing, na no da!"

The boy blushed again. 'Crap, why do I have to blush nearly every time she says something?'

"Taru-Taru, you know, you're really cute when you blush, na no da!"

He felt how he blushed even more at those words. 'Why?' But to his surprise Purin also turned a bit red. When she held his hand so tightly, she had felt totally protected and there hadn't been any fears inside her. It sure had been a nice feeling, like entrusting her whole life to him.

She smiled and took his hand again. "Let's go, na no da!" She stopped for a moment. "Wait, why did you not teleport right into the hideout?"

"Because I don't know its exact location. If I don't know where I my target is I can't teleport there!"

"I see, na no da! Then now, again: Let's go, na no da!"

And with that she tightened the grip she had to his hand a bit and together they walked into the every time darkened room with its computers and machines.

Keiichiro and Ryou were standing there with very worried looks on their faces. Minto and Retasu also arrived already. To Purin's surprise there were also Kisshu and Pai standing there.

About a minute after Purin and Taruto entered the door was slammed open and a totally exhausted seeming Ichigo stood there. "I'm… sorry… I'm…"

"Ichigo, Ichigo!" Minto shook her head. "You didn't change at all. You're still every time too late."

"I… came as fast… as I could… gomenasai!"

Ryou cleaned his throat to get everybody's attention.

"We really have no time to fool around. At Tokyo Bay we recognized really strange bio-signals. They seem very similar then the ones of the chimera animals, but there are differences. I don't know what this is about, but it might get pretty troublesome. I want you guys to check out what is going on there."

"Who do you mean with 'you guys'?" Minto couldn't believe her ears.

"You all. You'll all fight together."

"What?"

"That's correct." It was Pai who spoke.

"But what does it mean, 'together'? We're not friends or allies or anything!"

"Hey, birdie, what's your problem? We want to help you in the upcoming fight, so you should be thankful!" Kisshu didn't understand the problem of the blue-haired girl.

"But why? And besides – SINCE WHEN AM I 'BIRDIE'?"

"STOP ACTING LIKE KINDERGARDEN KIDS ALREADY! THAT'S NOT THE TIME FOR THAT!" Ryou was now _really_ upset.

Minto sighed. "Well, well, I understand." But then she said, but so silently that no one besides her could hear it: "But I have still a bad feeling about that."

"Okay, then, Tokyo Mew Mew, GO!"

"We'll go there by teleport." Decided Pai. It was the fastest and easiest way. "So it's better if you transform right now."

"Okay." That sounded logical for everyone.

"Mew Mew Minto – Metamorpho…SIS!"

"Mew Mew Retasu – Metamorpho…SIS!"

"Mew Mew Pudding – Metamorpho…SIS!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry – Metamorpho…SIS!"

Light flashed and the four girls stood there in their Mew-form.

Pai – being the leader person he was – started to explain his further plan about teleporting.

"Well then, Taruto can take only one person with him because he's still a kid…" Fast Purin grabbed his hand. He smiled. "There's no way I'd take someone else, don't worry!" She smiled back at him.

"I take two people because I'm physically the biggest – then teleportation power has nothing to do with strength, it goes mostly after the size - and Kisshu takes the person left."

Ichigo took as fast as she could one of Pai's arms. There was no way that she'd touch Kisshu! Retasu who stood next to the purple-haired alien just reached for his other arm and grabbed it. 'Besides' the green mew thought 'it's perhaps best like that.'

Minto needed a moment to realize. No – there was no way that she had to – but there seemed to be no other way. She shivered and took Kisshu's right arm. To her surprise it didn't feel as bad as she expected it to do. Not cold at all. And there was also something else…

"Hey, birdie, how long do you wanna cling to me? Is it that nice there?"

Minto shrugged. Without that she realized they had already arrived at the harbor. As fast as she could she let go of him.

"That and nice? Tse! Dream on, baka! Besides, I AM NOT 'BIRDIE'!"

Kisshu smirked. That might still become interesting.

But for now they had to fight. Pai walked on without fear, Retasu and Ichigo seemed a bit uneasy while walking behind him, Kisshu followed them, he was followed by Minto who was still grumbling and the end of the procession made Purin who still held Taruto's hand. Not because she was afraid, she just liked it. And so they walked towards their first fight. The first fight they'd all fight together.


	13. Our new enemy

_So, first up: thanks to __**SukiraOfTheLight**__, __**MewPurin**__, __**Mew**__**Kaiji**__ and __**Miharu**__**Nakashima**__ for the reviews, ne! _

_Oh, before I forget: the bomb thing I mention happened in the Christmas episode of the anime (ep. 39), ne!_

_Hoo-Rai-Den – one of Taruto's attacks_

_And here comes the next chappy, ne!_

_Enjoy, ne!_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Sweet Candy Promise**

Chapter 13: Our new enemy

After walking silently for a few minutes the small group arrived at the critical place. They saw right away what was wrong. Everywhere were fishes, but not normal ones, they had legs and wings, were about half a meter long and acted like crazy: they attacked all the people passing by, tried to fly as high and far as they could, but after a few meters their wings collapsed every time so they couldn't come far. It looked like they looked for a way of coming as deep inside the city as they could (what was luckily not very far).

"So these are our new enemies…" Ichigo was happy it wasn't something too glibber or unyummy.

"They don't look too strong…" Minto didn't speak it out, but she felt the same relieve then Ichigo.

"If they're weak we can beat them fast, na no da! That's great, na no da!"

"Don't let your guard down. They might be tougher then they look." Kisshu preferred to go well prepared in a fight, without too big hope for an easy win so the disappointment if the enemy was surprisingly strong wasn't too big.

"The data say they're fighting level is pretty low, but there are lots of them. This isn't gonna be too easy." Pai - being the analytical person he was - didn't even try to look on it in another way then the one the data showed. Everything involved with personal meanings would make the solution not 100 percent right. Sadly he also wasn't able to do so. He had after all an opinion that made it impossible for him to get computer-like solutions.

"Well, after all it doesn't matter how strong they are, we have to beat them, na no da!"

"Purin's probably right! Let's settle this as fast as we can! For the future of earth, we'll be at service -nya!" Ichigo made her typical statement and then the battle started.

Fast it came out that the enemies were lots stronger than they thought. It wasn't hard to beat a single one, but instead of the chimera animals - who turned back after being defeated - a green light started to shine around another fish that then fall in two parts, one part resting at its original owner, the other one reviving the dead fish.

"Like that we can't do it!" yelled Ichigo while fishes attacked her from all sides at once. She was hardly able to dodge them all.

"Perhaps if we get all at once! Purin!" cried Minto out who was trying to fight them from above – what wasn't a great success either.

"I can't, na no da! There're too many of them, na no da!" She tried to capture as many fishes as she could at once, but the maximum she could get was about 20.

Taruto, defending himself and also Purin as good as he could with his click-clack-toy, had suddenly an idea. He remembered how the Pudding Ring combined with the alien's thunder attacks and Mew Aqua turned into an incredible powerful bomb. Perhaps that would work!

"Purin! Let's combine our powers!"

"Combine, na no da?"

"Yes, you create a Pudding Ring and I throw a Hoo Rai Den at it, which should multiple its powers!"

"Sounds good, na no da! But wait, I know how to make it even better, na no da! Minto-nee-chan!"

"What's it?"

"When Taru-Taru and I start, throw also a Minto Echo at it, na no da! We know how much power that awakens in the Pudding Ring, na no da!"

"Okay!" But sadly Minto didn't concentrate on the fishes for a moment while talking to Purin and suddenly a huge number of them were all around her, attacking her with their stinky, glibber, the skin hurting slime they spat out with their mouths.

"Ouch!" The bird mew winced when it suddenly covered her entire body. She couldn't beat them like that…

"Look out!" She could feel a large amount of energy blast and the fishes around her fell down to the ground before they could be revived by the other's green light. The next thing she realized was how she was grabbed from behind before she felt herself being teleported away together with her savior. When it ended only moments later again she felt how her feet weren't on the ground anymore. "Huh?" She then suddenly realized someone was holding her in his arms. And she also had a bad suspicion about who it was.

"KISSHU! Let go of me already!"

"Oh, birdie-chan, I didn't know you even knew my name!"

"What the – besides, who doesn't know ones name here is you, because I'm not birdie! And what the heck's with that 'chan'?"

"You told me not to call you 'birdie' so I thought that would be more suitable for our little princess here then."

"You STUPID JERK!"

"Can't you even be a bit thankful? I rescued you right now!"

"Hmph." Minto grumbled. But she wouldn't let anyone ever the chance to doubt the fact that she was a real lady. "Thank you"

"I didn't want you to just say that words, I want you to be _really_ thankful!"

"And what should I do in your opinion? Falling to the ground and praying to the big savior of the world?"

"Hmmm… That sure wouldn't be bad." He smirked.

Minto couldn't stand his arrogance anymore and slapped him. But everything that happened was Kisshu's smirk growing even bigger.

"Wow, you're even greater than I ever thought you might be, birdie-chan."

"YOU STUPID PERVERTED JERK, LET GO OF ME ALREADY!"

"You know what is gonna happen when I do so?" His smirk just didn't want to vanish from his face.

"I'm standing on the ground?" She started to get _really_ annoyed of that.

"No, you'll lie on the ground."

"WHY THE HECK SHOULD I?"

"Just look at your body!"

"Heh?" While arguing with the boy she had totally forgotten the attack of the fishes and that her entire body was full with stinging injuries. Together with the memory also the pain came back.

"See? There's no way that _that_ legs are gonna work right now, and don't tell me now you wanna fly around all the time!"

For a moment the girl wanted to reply that everything would be better than being held by him like that, but then she decided to better not say that. Her wings were good for high jumps and short flying periods, but they weren't strong enough to hold her in the air for a long time.

Suddenly she felt the stir of energy showing that he'd teleport every moment again. Fast she cried "No!" and he stopped, looking at her with a questioning face.

"What do you plan on doing with me?"

"I wanted to bring you to a save place. You can't stay here during the fight."

"Why shouldn't I? I'm not that weak or anything!"

The boy sighed. That girl could be really complicated sometimes.

"And when they try to attack you again?"

"I'm not afraid of that! Besides, I can easily defend myself!"

Another sigh escaped his mouth. And he once thought Ichigo's behavior would be troublesome.

"Well then, if that's really what you want, I let you here, okay?"

"Fine with me. Just let go of me."

With that he placed her carefully on a stone bench standing next to the building he teleported her too.

"I come to pick you up when these fish jerks are finished."

"Ph. Whatever."

He shook his head again, but had a smile on his lips. His new 'pet' didn't seem that bad after all; even in comparison with Ichigo she was still special. Something not many girls could say from themselves. With this in mind he teleported back to the others.

When he arrived moments later at the fighting spot he couldn't believe his eyes for a moment: Ichigo was barely standing, trying desperately to hold on a barrier to keep the fishes away from her, Retasu, possessing whale DNA was still able to dodge most of their attacks and was pretty much okay, but totally exhausted, Purin and Taruto were laying next to each other on the ground, unconsciousness, also having a few slime burn injuries, but it looked more like they got knocked out somehow. The only one who was still doing something you could really call fighting was Pai, but he also didn't have any effort at all. Kisshu looked at him. The older alien nodded.

"Retreat." He didn't say more, just grabbed Retasu and Ichigo, floated to the ground, took also the two unconsciousness kids and then told Kisshu to teleport first so he could follow him to the place where Minto was.

The bird mew spaced out for a moment when she saw all her comrades in that terrible state, but they weren't less shocked to see her like that. But Kisshu didn't let her time to totally go crazy, just grabbed harshly her arm and dragged her like Pai with the other ones in the teleportation canal. Moments later they stood at the café hideout again. Ryou and Keiichiro looked at them, shocked. Ryou first spoke.

"What the hell happened out there?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Sorry it took me so long ne, and also sorry that it's not a very long chapter, ne. I give my best that the next ones come earlier again and are also longer, ne! _


End file.
